A New Family
by Silver Sheilds
Summary: A teenage runaway finds a Chaos Emerald and is transported to Sonic's world and is mutated into a Sonic character. Read the emotional trauma he and other characters are going through. Rated T for language, violence, blood, alcoholism, and sexuality. R&R.
1. Routine, Part One

**A New Family**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters and none of them will appear until later.

Chapter 1: Routine, Part One

It's been two months since I ran away, two months since I had a family, two months since I had a home… Nothing is easy for me anymore. I thought if I were to run away, all my troubles would go away, but I was wrong. I've been wrong before, but this is a whole new level of wrongness for me. Now, I'm running away, running away from home, running away from my pursuers, just running, running…

It's 6 a.m. and I wake up in a dumpster. I brush the garbage off my green suede shirt. I walk up to a broken mirror. I begin to brush the garbage out of my platinum blonde bangs. I keep brushing until I can see my red streaks. I pick up a dull razor off the ground and begin to shave my whiskers off my face. I accidentally cut myself and pick up a dirty washrag and wipe away my blood. I take a look at myself. I was filthy. My shirt, torn and stained with blood from being beaten and stabbed by gang members. My necklace dangling from my neck. My blue jeans also stained with blood and covered in mud. My brown canvas sneakers had more mud on them than my jeans. It was pathetic to look at myself in the mirror and actually think I had a future in store for me, but its not possible. I walk away to continue my morning routine.

I walk out of the alley and notice all the cars speeding along, mostly adults heading to work. I walk down the sidewalk alongside apartment buildings with graffiti written in black spray paint that I can't seem to read, except for a few certain four-letter words. I walk down a few blocks to find an endangered runaway poster stapled on a phone kiosk. There, I can see my face. "Dexter Blackwell, DOB: 4/16/93, Missing Date: 8/6/07, Eye Color: Blue, Hair Color: Brown, Possible Locations: Green Bay, WI."

They were right about my location, but that was not me. A fourteen-year-old white male, his name was Dexter Blackwell, not Alan Tragger. His hair was brown, not platinum blonde with red streaks. He was slightly overweight, not skinny. He had no bruises on his face, not covered in bruises. That was the old me, the other person I am referring to is the current me.

I tear down the poster, rip it up, throw the pieces down a storm drain, and walk away. As I keep on walking, I see more posters of me and do to them as I did with the first one, walking as I go. I keep walking down a few blocks more, hoping not to run into Tyrell, the leader of the River Snake street gang. I try to keep my hopes up, but fate has other plans for me. I feel someone forcing me to turn around, and they punch me in face. I fall onto pavement and can taste blood streaming from my mouth.

I try to get up, but Tyrell kicks me in the chest. He keeps kicking me repeatedly and I let out grunts of pain as he does so. He picks me off the ground by my shirt collar and forces me against the wall of a building. "What'd I tell you 'bout walkin' in my territory? This is River Snake turf, fool!" He punches me in the gut while I try to apologize to him. "I-I'm sorry-" "Yeah, well sorry ain't gonna cut it this time. I TOLD YOU NEVER TO COME HERE AGAIN, DIDN'T I?" I try find words but pain overcomes me. He slams me against the building again as I yelped in pain. "Answer me you white piece'a shit!" He always does this to me for no reason whatsoever, I can't seem to shake free of him because I'm so overcome with pain. "P-p-please... N-n-no more," I beg, but instead he throws me on the ground. "Oh, you gonna get more shawty, you definately gonna get more," he proclaimed and started kicking me again. He took out a switchblade and opened up my shirt, revealing bruses and other wounds he and several of his gang members had already given me. He covered up my mouth and held the tip of the blade to my chest. "Now this cut's gonna be bigger than any cut you've ever had before, when you look at it, you gonna think of yo homeboy over here," he said. Tyrell slightly stabbed me, and the began to cut into my skin. He slowly stroked the blade in his direction as I let out a muffled scream. I felt my blood pouring out of me as the laceration got longer. After that, I passed out from blood loss.

This is the trauma I've been through almost every day for the past two months, this will probably be how the rest of my life will be from now on. I don't know if I'll wake up or if Tyrell is gonna take me somewhere. I hope he's done with me for now. I just wish I can have a better place to live, and get out of this hellhole. I need some help...

To be continued...

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading, I swear, I'll get the Sonic characters in there eventually, but for now, please tell me what you think


	2. Routine, Part Two

Chapter 2: Routine Part Two

I'm laying on the pavement, bleeding like crazy. While I'm unconscious, I begin to dream. I dream of the day I left my family and the parting letter I left behind. "Please forgive me, but I won't be coming home again. I can't live here anymore, for I can't stand living here. I hope you'll understand. I love you." I can imagine what happened after Mom would read it. She'd be crying on the couch while Dad tries to assure her that I'll be back. He's wrong, I'm never coming home again...

I wake up finding myself in a dark alley. I guess Tyrell wanted to hide my body in someplace no one could find it. He just left me there to die. I guess he had enough of me for now. I get up slowly, cringing as I lift myself higher. I pick up a dirty towel and wipe up my blood. I wrap it around myself and use it as a bandage until I can find a suitable replacement for it.

I walk out of the alley and down a few blocks. I need to get out of Tyrell's territory. I come across a bus stop and sit down on the bench. twenty minutes later, a number four bus pulls over. I get on and pay the fare. I find a comfortable seat by the window. I look at the buildings passing by and I get tired, so I fall asleep. I begin to dream. I dream of California, its cities, its beautiful oceans, and the sunset. I wish I was living that kind of life, unfortunately since I'm homeless, it's not a possibility for me.

I wake up and notice an elderly woman sitting across from me. I ask her, "Excuse me, but do you know where we are right now?" She smiles at me and says, "We're just at the edge of town." I thanked her and decided to get off here. I notice a restaurant across the street. I still feel weak from losing all that blood and my stomach is growling._ Ah, screw it. I'm hungry. _I've grown quite thin due to lack of nutrients and not eating much. I go in and order a small portion meal. After waiting for ten minutes, the waitress brings me a grilled cheese with some fries and a cherry cola. I devour it slowly so I can keep from being hungry for a while. It beats digging through other people's garbage, trying to find leftovers. I pay my bill with no tip. The waitress looks at me in disgust as I leave.

I really don't blame her for hating me, I hate me too. I look in my wallet to find only $1.28. Not enough to buy me anything or get me anywhere. Thats where I take a hard look at my life, it was pathetic. All my life I was cold, alone, and unloved. All I could hear from my parents was fighting. They eventually got a divorce. Whenever I wanted something from my parents, even the smallest thing, they would turn their backs on me. I saw a lot of their backs, whenever I wanted to talk with them they would say they were too busy for me or something like that. I was always alone and had no one to talk to. Everyone would always pick on me. I never had any friends. Last time I saw my parents, they called me a failure because I didn't get the kind of grades they wanted me to get. I thought I was doing just fine, a few B's and C's, not too bad actually. They always expected so much from me. Dad even tried to make me go out for wrestling because he did it when he was a kid. I rejected him every time. They wanted me to get involved, but all I wanted was to be left alone. Now I have to dig through the garbage just to fill my gut. I get beaten every time I run into one of the River Snakes. I never get a break with anything. Yeah, some life huh? What's the point of living if my life's so miserable.

I walk over to a bridge and look down into the cold river. I can see my reflection in the water. It was pathetic just to look at myself. _So this is it, huh? I'm going to end my life now. Where will I go after this? Heaven or Hell? What will happen after I take the plunge into the river? Will my new life be better or worse?_

_"..."_

I begin to climb over the barrier. I almost get one leg over, when all of a sudden I hear a police siren behind me. _Oh shit! Here we go again._ I get my leg back over onto the pavement, temporarily abandon my suicide mission, and begin to to start running like hell. I can hear the cop yelling behing me, "Hey, get back here!" I refuse to listen to him, he already knows I'm a runaway, but now he knows I'm suicidal. What will my parents think when they find out about that? He wasn't gonna catch me so I could come home with my tail between my legs. I run across the bridge and into a crowd of people. My speed proves too much for the out-of-shape officer, and he stops chasing me. I run into an alley and into an abandoned building.

All I can see are some giant crates, probably empty. I sit on a small crate and do some heavy breathing, I feel exhausted from all that running. After I regain myself, I break down and start to cry, showing no signs of stopping. I hear that those who cry are much stronger than those who hold in their anger. I was letting out, not only the two months I've experienced thus far, but all those years of pain, suffering, and lonliness. After a while, my tears run dry. I punch one of the crates to let out all my frustration. Pieces of wood and splinters go flying. I cried a little more and broke a few more crates, letting out all my anger and frustration that's filled up over the years.

I punched open another crate. I finally stopped crying to notice that there was a light eminating from the empty box. I look deep inside to find the source of the light. I turn the box upside down and start shaking it it up and down. Some wood and splinters came out from when I punched it open, but ultimately, the source of the light came out. It fell to the ground and I picked it up to get a closer examination of it.

_It couldn't be, could it? _I knew what this item was, it was from my favorite video game series. It was probably the ultimate source of power. Collect seven, and a miracle is supposed to happen. It was a Chaos Emerald. I looked into the light, it was purple and very bright. I could feel the power streaming through my veins. I thought I'd try something to see if it really worked. "Chaos Control!" Electricity filled the room and the light got even brighter. The light was too much for me to bear, so I turned my head away from it. I couldn't look at the light even if I wanted to The electricity shot up through me and my body felt really weird, almost as if I got shorter, and I felt as if I grew a tail or somehing. I felt some sort of warmth around me, almost as if I was growing a coat of fur. Everything's going black...

------------------------------------

Well thanks for reading, I swear I'm gonna get the Sonic characters in the next chapter. Please review. Well, I gotta go. Talk to y'all later!


	3. Saving Dex

Chapter 3: Saving Dex

Note: There's gonna be a few changes in POV (Point of View) so here it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sonic characters, they belong to Sega, I only own Dexter.

I'm laying here unconscious. I don't know where I ended up. I just hope wherever I am, I'm safe from harm, from my pursuers, from everything. I remember that day when I left. I only wish my parents were missing me, but knowing them, probably not. Sometimes, they would threaten to kick me out of the house if I didn't do what was asked of them. They hardly gave crap about me. Isn't someone missing me? Better yet, is there something missing?

I finally wake up. How long have I been out like that? And where did I end up? I guess I'll find out soon enough. My vision is very blurry right now, I wonder if that light blinded me. All I can see right now is a whole blur of green. I blink a few times in an attempt to clear my vision. It improves a little. I think I might be in a forest of some sort. After my vision clears, I am proved to be right.

It was a beautiful forest, I could see rays of sunshine through the leaves. There were trees as far as the eye could see, and they were very big. I wouldn't mind climbing one of these trees, but then again, I am afraid of heights, and I don't want to get hurt. I find myself sitting next to the roots of a really big tree, the roots of it were even bigger than me. I was amazed at the sight of the forest, there weren't any leave to cover the ground, back in Wisconsin, every forest I ever went to was covered with dead leaves and were usually filled with dead trees, this forest however, had the lushest grass there ever was, no dead leaves whatsoever.

I decide to explore the forest a little more, I get up slowly, I cringe a little bit, I'm still weak from the wound Tyrell gave me. I straighten my back, and press onward. I look around the forest to gaze at it's vast beauty. It seemed very peaceful, the breeze felt wonderful as it shook the trees a little. The sound of the shaking of the leaves put my mind at ease. I kept walking to find a crystal clear lake. In the distance, I could see a view of a mountain. The lake reflected the sky and the mountain. In Wisconsin, all the lakes I've ever seen don't reflect crap. They were always green, never blue.

I decide to get a closer look at the lake. I splash some water on my eyelids to keep me from getting tired, my gloves make my hands feel wet and usually uncomfortable, but not this time. It was a good, cold feeling. I can see ripples of water go across the lake as I keep splashing water on myself. I notice my reflection is blurry from the ripples of the water. When it clears up, I was looking at me, yet it wasn't me.

I let out a scream, in shock of what I was looking at. I fall on my back and start breathing uncontrollably. I get up and look at my reflection again. I see myself as completely different, I turned out to look like a cross fox. I had big ears, brown fur, a cute little button nose, and a somewhat white muzzle, but my face still looked dirty and bruised from all the beatings I had. I still had my platinum blonde hair with the red streaks in it. I was still wearing the same clothes, muddy and covered with blood, I was still using the same towel as a bandage, and I was wearing the same white gloves. My hands looked like they had doubled in sized along with my head. My eyes were still blue. My arms looked very scrawny. And to top it all off, I had a long fox tail with a white tip. I let out another scream because of what I had transformed into. I was a mutant! I guess when I used Chaos Control, it not only sent me to another place, it mutated me.

That's when I saw myself as a freak, another reason to die. I got out a pocket knife that I was gonna use for self-defense, but instead, it was gonna be used as a tool for my death. I begin to roll up my left sleeve to reveal my wrist. I hold the knife up to my wrist, knowing that this was the beginning of the end...

Silver's POV (3 hours earlier)

It was a great idea for Tails to build a portal from Sonic's world to mine using a Chaos Emerald, now I can come and go as I please, traveling from my dimension to Sonic's. I invited Blaze to come along, and she said that it would be nice to see Sonic and the others again. I tried to get Marine to come with, but she said as that as much as she would love to, but she already made plans. She discovered a new island and she wanted to explore it.

We just left my dimension an hour ago and already met up with Sonic and the others. Blaze introduced me to Cream, she seemed like a very polite little girl, her mother must really be proud of her. I'm glad I get to see everyone again. I'm curious about what's in the forest, so Blaze and I decide to split for a while. We told them we'd be back before dinner. Another hour passes and we are enjoying looking at the scenery.

"Hey uh, Blaze?" "Yeah Silver?" "Isn't this place just beautiful?" I ask her as we look at a valley. It was a beautiful hilly area with a lake and a huge mountain with a cliff hanging over the ocean near a white sandy beach. Blaze stares into it in amazement. "Wow! This place is amazing!" She shouts. An idea pops into my head. "Hey, you wanna go check it out?" "Sure."

An hour later we go over to look at the lake, it seemed crystal clear and we could see the mountain's reflection in it. It was beautiful, it looked like there were two skies. We were just beginning to enjoy the wondrous sight, when all of a sudden, we heard a scream. We searched the area to find the source, no sign. We looked around a little more and we heard the scream again. The source of the scream was a boy running into forest. There wasn't anyone chasing him.

"I wonder why he's running," I thought out loud. "Whatever it is, it doesn't concern us Silver," said Blaze crossing her arms. "No, we should help him. Something is obviously wrong, whatever it is, I'm sure he needs us," I explained. "You're so naive," another thing Blaze always told me and liked about me at the same time. "I don't care what you say, I'm going after him, so either you can help me or you can stay here," I yelled at her. She glared at me a little, which made me feel guilty. "I'm sorry, Blaze. Maybe it has nothing to do with us," I said. "That's just like you, always trying to do the right thing," she told me, "well what are we waiting for? Let's go help him out." My ears perked up and I nodded in reply. I took off first leaving Blaze running after.

We head into the boy's direction. He was running like crazy. I was hoping I wouldn't lose sight of him, so I kept my eye on him. After a while, he slows down and falls to his knees, breathing heavily from exhaustion. I was twenty feet away from him at that time. I got a good look at him and was shocked at what I saw. He was a cross fox who was about my age. He had platinum blonde hair about as white as my fur with some red streaks in his bangs. He looked kind of like Tails, except he was a little taller, had brown hair, and one tail. But that wasn't what shocked me. He was not just filthy, but his green suede shirt and jeans were covered in blood. His face was all bruised and his muzzle was all dirty and brown. He even had a black eye.

The fox boy began to cry and I walked a little closer to him. I saw him pull out a knife. He rolled up his left sleeve and held the knife to his wrist. Then I figured it out, he was going to attempt suicide. I use my Psychokinesis to pull the knife away from him and I firmly grasp it in my hand. He looks over at me, looking all scared and he falls on his back and he was shuddering. I walk closer to him and ask, "Hey, are you alright?" He keeps shuttering. "P-p-p-p-please, don't hurt me," he stammers. "Look, I'm not gonna hurt you. I just..." But before I could finish, he runs of again. "Hey, come back here," I yell and I start running after him again.

The fox kept running away from me even deeper into the forest. I almost lost sight of him. I found an opening and I go out to see if the fox was there. There was the cliff I saw an hour ago from a bird's-eye-view and there was the fox boy running towards the edge of the cliff. He came to a halt looking over the edge of the cliff, the wave of the ocean crashing into it. He looked like he was going to jump. "Don't do it!" I yell at him. He looked at me and said, "Why shouldn't I?" "B-because, you have..." "My entire life ahead of me? My life sucks!" "I think that depends on..." "My attitude? Don't get me started. It's over."

The fox turns his head around and resumes running until he runs off the cliff, his legs and arms moving in circular motions. He keeps falling until I decide to use my Psychokinesis to carry him. I hold him by the legs, carrying him upside down with his arm hanging from his shoulders. I bring him up to me, I still have him upside down. He's breathing heavily, a sign that means he's probably exhausted. "Don't worry, everything's gonna be alright," I assure him, but he passes out while he's still upside down, dripping of blood from his shirt. I set him on the ground and wait for Blaze to show up. After a minute, she does.

"Is he all right?" She asks me. "I'm not sure," I say. She puts two fingers on his neck to check his vitals. "His pulse feels really weird." She presses her head up to his chest. "I don't hear his heartbeat," she says. Blaze unbuttons his shirt to find a dirty towel covered in blood. "Hmm..." She removes the towel and we stare at his torso in shock. Wounds, bruises, and scars, lots of them, including a huge laceration across his chest and a bullet wound near his shoulder blade. "What!? How can anyone survive this?" Blaze yells, "This is serious, some of these wounds look infected, including this huge laceration across his chest. Check his forehead to see if he has a fever." I do as she commands. "He's burning up, he needs serious medical attention," I shout, "We need to get him to a hospital immediately!" "All right, make sure he dozen't lose any more blood." "Understood."

I use my Psychokinesis to keep his blood in his body while Blaze checks his pulse again. "He's flatlining, I need to perform CPR," she said. She formed a fist, put it over his chest and put her other hand over her fist. She pressed his body with her fist fifteen times. She forced his mouth open, took a deep breath and put her mouth against his, she exhaled into him. She took another deep breath and exhaled into him again. She repeated this process three times. She checked his pulse again. "Vitals are normal. Whew, thought he was a goner. Keep an eye on his pulse, you never know what could happen." "Okay." I use my powers to examine his pulse from time to time again.

Blaze carries the fox boy through the forest and gives him CPR when necessary while I kept the blood in him and checked his vitals. Blaze had to perform CPR two more times on him before we got back to town. "What happened before he went out?" She asked me. "I'll explain after we get him to the hospital, but for now, we have to keep him alive," I told her. We caught up with Sonic and the gang. Everyone looked at the fox boy in shock to see how many wounds there were on him. "Woah, what happened to him?" Asked Sonic. "I don't know, I'll tell ya more as soon as we get him to a hospital, but for now, call 911 and tell them we're on our way," I tell them. Sonic nods in reply as Amy covers Cream's eyes. I doubt she can stand the sight of blood. We rush him to the nearest hospital and take him to the emergency ward. The doctors carry a stretcher down the halls and they take the fox boy out of Blaze's arms and take him away. I ask them if there's anything I can do. "No thanks, kid. We'll take it from here," Says one of the doctors as he preps for surgery. "I should let you know, he's suicidal," I tell him. "Alright, thanks kid. I'll keep that in mind. Do you know him?" "No, I've never met him before in my life." "Alright, thanks for keeping him alive for us." I nod my head in reply.

I guess there's nothing to do but wait...

--------------------------------

Alright, thanks for reading. In my next chapter, when life is so precious, can they save him? Tune in to Chapter 4: Intervention.


	4. Intervention

Chapter 4: Intervention

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic characters, they belong to Sega, all the doctors, nurses, surgeons, and Dexter belong to me.

Blaze's POV

While we were waiting for the procedure to end, Sonic and everyone shows up. "What's going on? I don't think I've ever seen that much blood before," said Tails. Everyone's asking questions all at once. "Alright, alright! I'll tell you," shouted Silver. Everyone settled down after a second. "We found him running into the forest," he explains, "he had a knife, and was trying to slash his wrist. I took the knife away from him just in time, he looked scared when he saw me though. Anyway, I try to talk to him, but he runs off. I run after him, but he runs to a cliff. I try to stop him, but he seemed very serious. He jumps, but I stop him just in time. Now, he's bleeding like crazy. Blaze had to perform CPR three times after he passed out. Not only are most of his wounds infected, he has a gunshot wound, but I doubt the bullet exited his body, it's probably still inside him. Hopefully it didn't nick anything important. I just hope this goes alright, I didn't lose him on the way over and I'm not gonna lose him now."

The others gasped as he explained what happened. Cream began to cry into Amy's dress. "Why would anyone want to kill themselves?" Asked Amy. "Well, he said earlier that his life was horrible, I guess we'll find out more as soon as the procedure is over," explained Silver. "This doesn't make any sense whatsoever," said Sonic. "Yeah, I know," says Tails, "I wonder if his family knows about this, or if he has a family."

Silver asks one of the nurses what the fox boy's condition is. "We have an ID on him," said the nurse. "Alright, what's his name?" "His name is Dexter Blackwell, but we're not sure if this is his picture or not." She shows us his student ID. We study his picture. He looked more like a human than a brown cross fox. It could mean this wallet was stolen or some other cause.

"What's his condition?," I asked. "We were able to remove the bullet, but now there is some massive bleeding. Now his vitals are dropping fast. Do you think you can keep his blood in him?" "I could try," said Silver. He follows the nurse into the OR. I sure hope they can save that boy.

Silver's POV

We're in the OR. They had the fox put in some medical boxers. They had stitched some of his wounds up and disinfected them with antibiotic gel which healed the smaller wounds in two seconds or so. I think it's amazing how far medicine has come along, in the past, most lotions or antibiotic gels were just gimmicks and scams, at least they finally found something that works.

"We would be able to get rid of the infected parts we can't cure with the antibiotic gel by cutting it away, but we can't risk any more blood loss, do you think you can keep the blood in him?" Asked one of the surgeons. "Yeah, I think so," I said. I use my Psychokinesis to pour all the blood back into his body. His vitals are stabilizing a lot more."There you go, you can continue the procedure," I tell them. They all nod their heads in response. If there are other wounds, I pour more of his blood back into his body. Luckily, the bullet didn't hit anything vital. They remove the infected flesh and stitched it up. They got rid of more infected flesh and stitched them up.

They finally moved on to the largest laceration, it seemed more recent than any of his other wounds. Once they fought of the infection, and closed him up, we're done. They rubbed some antibiotic gel to the infected area and used the scalpel to remove it. "Okay, let's close him up-" we were just about finished, when all of a sudden, his vitals began to drop down to 40. "What the hell!? His vitals aren't stabilizing, we're going to need to perform a lobectomy. Scalpel." The main surgeon dug a little deeper into his wound by cutting into him. We looked at his heart to see a huge laceration across it. "Vitals are critical, he may be going into cardiac arrest!" "Hurry, get the difibrilator." "3,2,1, clear." His vitals were down to ten. I banged my fist on a nearby table next to the fox's clothes. "Dammit!" I banged on it so hard, something fell out of one of the pockets. "Whoa, a Chaos Emerald!" I shouted. Without thinking I grab it and see how the surgeons are handling the fox.

I run over quickly. His vitals were at five. I look at the laceration in his heart in deep concentration...vitals at four... I stare at the Chaos Emerald...three... I rise it in the air with light eminating from it...two...I form a fist around the Emerald...one... I throw my fist into his chest and shout, "Healing Touch!" A light surrounds the room, so bright that the nurses and surgeons used their arms to cover their eyes.

"Vitals are...normal? How is this possible?" I looked at his heart and the wound was gone. It was beating like it should. "He healed the myocardium in a split second." "Alright then, let's close him up." The surgeon grabs the forceps to make the huge laceration look like a thin slit. He sews it up with the stitches and applies the antibiotic gel to it to make sure there isn't any more infection. He grabs a bandage and wraps it around his torso. It's finally over. His vitals were at 95, like a normal pulse should be. I could feel him slipping away from me, but we refused to give up. When I pulled off that "Healing Touch" thing, his vitals were at one, quite a close call, I'd say. "You did good, kid. You did good." The surgeon pats me on the back and the doctors start cheering and applauding for me. The opperation was a success...

---------------------------------

Thank you for reading this, please write a review for this story. And in the next chapter, they healed him, they cared for him while he was sick, and now, he refuses their help. Will Sonic and friends convince Dexter not to kill himself? Find out next chapter.


	5. Just Let Me Die

Chapter 5: Just Let Me Die 

Disclaimers: If the last chapter sounded a bit like Trauma Center, I apologize. I do not own any of the Sonic characters, I only own Dexter.

Silver's POV

I went back to he waiting room to tell everyone the good news. "I have good news, and bad news." "Well, don't leave us hanging, what is it?" asked Knuckles. "The good news is, the operation was a success." Everyone cheered as I said it. "What's the bad news?" Asked Tails. "He has a fever of 103 degrees, but he'll live. The doctors say it might be from that towel he was using as a bandage, it was pretty dirty. Another thing is, he hasn't regained consciousness for a while, the doctors say that he's probably in a coma, so we're gonna have to come back to the hospital some other time."

Sonic's POV (3 Days Later...)

Me, Tails, Knuckles, Silver, Blaze, Amy, Cream and Cheese, and Vanilla go back to the hospital to check on Dexter. We visit his room. He's out cold. He's being fed through a tube. We can see a whole bunch of bandages wrapped around his torso. There's some weird looking thing attached to his left index finger with a wire going up to a little TV screen that's showing his vitals and his name "Blackwell, Dexter." He has a needle in his arm that's connected to a cord, which is connected to a bag with some clear liquid in it. They call it an IV. He looks like he's fast asleep, he's been like that for three days.

The doctor comes in. "How's he holding up?" I ask him. "Well Sonic, he's still fast asleep, he's still running a fever, his temperature dropped by two degrees, but he's still sick. Not only that, we've found human DNA and some mutagens in his blood that have some relevance towards the Chaos Emeralds. We've done some tests, and we found that it was most likely that he used Chaos Control," he explained. "No way! He's able to use Chaos Control!?" Yelled Tails in excitement. "Yes, he is able to use Chaos Control," the doctor responded, "but Chaos Control has a side effect on humans. It can transform them into animals." "But how did he end up here?" Asked Amy. The doctor looked out the window and explained, "We think it may have something to do with the Master Emerald." Knuckles stared wide-eyed at him with his jaw dropped. "What does the Master Emerald have to do with him being sent here?" Asked Knuckles. The doctor explained a little more, "We think that since the Emeralds are close to the Master Emerald and since he used Chaos Control, it may be the reason he was sent here." Everyone stared at Dexter, amazed that something like this could happen.

"Now, about Dexter's condition," the doctor explained, "his body isn't producing enough serotonin, which in most cases is enough to prompt suicide." "Oh, poor Dexter," said Cream. "Chao," said Cheese. "But for something like this to happen, something very serious would have to trigger this, so his condition may be deeper than that, we're giving him some medication for that, so he should take it when he gets up," the doctor explained, "the infection has probably caused his fever, that many germs tend to do that, the good news is, it isn't contagious or anything. We're giving him some antibiotics through his IV, along with some painkillers, since he is pretty weak from that lobectomy we gave him. He was suffering some pretty serious cardiac arrest back there. Thank God this kid was there during the procedure." Silver smiled and said, "Please doctor, you're embarrassing me." "Saving a life is nothing to be embarrassed about, especially when his vitals go down to one and you have to use a Chaos Emerald to heal the myocardium in a split second, he was this close to death, but in the end, Silver was there to save him." Everyone, including me, looked at Silver and smiled in approval. I pat him on the back while Knuckles gave him a light punch in the arm. Silver still looked kind of embarrassed as he scratched his head and laughed.

The doctor began resuming his diagnosis, "When you go to the pharmaceuticals, be sure to pick up some extra bandages to replace the bandages he's already wearing, some antibiotics to fight the infection, he should be off of them in a couple weeks, some gel to prevent any other infections, some painkillers, an IV, and his medication. And don't worry about the bill, it's taken care of, he obviously has no way to provide anything for himself, which could be why he hasn't seen a doctor about his wounds. He should be all checked out by six o'clock and he should wake up by tomorrow morning." "Alright, but I don't think he has anywhere to live," I told him. "I could take care of him," said Vanilla. "You sure you'll have enough room for one more?" I asked her. "Yes, the poor dear needs somewhere to live, and he needs someone to take care of him until he can get back on his feet. Even when he is feeling better, I'll still provide a home for him, so he can come and go as he pleases."

It was agreed that Dexter would stay with Vanilla until he was feeling better. We pick everything up from the pharmacy as soon as Dexter is all checked out. We dressed him in a pair of light blue pajamas. The doctor told us that we need to bathe him regularly and to put a mask on him whenever he goes out because we can't let him get sick until the infection is completely gone. Vanilla carries Dexter to her minivan while he's still sleeping and we put everything he needs in the backseat. Vanilla fastens his seatbelt, and he's all set. Cream and Cheese get in the backseat and buckle their seat belts. Vanilla starts the car and she drives away.

Cream's POV

We arrive home from the hospital with Dexter. Mama carries him out of the minivan while Cheese and I take care of his medicine and everything. We lay him down to rest in the upstairs guest bedroom. Mama puts the needle connected to his IV in his arm like the doctor told her to. She tapes it down to make sure it doesn't come out of him. She gives him his medicine though this bag-like thing and it sends the medicine down the tube and into his arm.

"Do you think he'll be alright, Mama?" I ask. She smiles at me with a tender smile and tells me, "I don't know dear, only time will tell." I smile back at her and I know that Dexter will be alright. We go downstairs so that Mama can prepare dinner for me and Amy. We sit at the table in the dining room having some tea. I look at Amy, she seems to have spaced out for quite a while. "Is something the matter, Amy?" I ask. She looks at me and says, "It's nothing Cream, it's just... I can't stop thinking about Dexter. I just can't understand why anyone would wanna kill themselves." "Well the doctor said-" but she cut me off and said, "I know what the doctor said, Cream! I just want to know why it happened." She stares into space again. I assure her, "Don't worry, Amy. We'll find out soon enough." "Chao," exclaims Cheese. She smile at me and says, "You're right, Cream. I sure hope he's doing alright."

We finish our tea and Mama brings in our dinner. She made spaghetti and garlic bread. We thank her and begin eating. It was all delicious. After we ate, I go upstairs to check on Dexter. He's still fast asleep. I set a wooden chair next to his bed and sit down. I watched him sleeping, I looked at him for a while, most of his bruises have healed and he was finally clean. His muzzle was white instead of brown because the doctors had cleaned him up. His platinum blonde hair shined a little more, along with his red streaks. I stroke his bangs a little and smiled as I saw him sleep so peacefully.

I left the room after Mama told me, Cheese, and Amy that we needed to get ready for bed. We put our pajamas on, brushed our teeth, and went to bed.

9:00 a.m.

I woke up early this morning because this was the day that Dexter was going to finally wake up. I called Silver and Blaze and invited them to have breakfast with us. They both agreed to come over. I was helping Mama make some french toast. We all sat down to eat. After we finish, Mama asks me to take Dexter's breakfast and bring it to him. She sets it on a tray with a glass of orange juice, some silverware, and a napkin.

I take the tray upstairs slowly, so that nothing spills. Cheese opens the door to Dexter's room for me, because my hands are full. I walk over to Dexter and lay the tray on him. I smile at him and turn around to leave. "Ugh..." I turn my head to face Dexter. His eyes open a little. I went out the door and called, "Silver, Blaze, he's waking up!" They run up the stairs and into Dexter's room while I followed them.

Dexter's eyes open a little more. "Good morning, Dexter," I greet, "I'm-" "I know who you are, Cream the Rabbit," he said as he cut me off. My eyes are wide open as I heard him say that, I yelped a little in confusion. His eyes opened widely. He looked over at Silver and glared at him. He jumped back and knocked over his breakfast, breaking the plate and the glass in the process. He jumped back so quick, he yanked his IV of of him. A little bit of blood comes out of him as the medicine leaks out of the tube. "Get away," he shouted. "Please. I just want to help," pleaded Silver. "I said, get away! Why'd you come save me you son of a bitch!? Can't you see I didn't want any help?" He shouted again. "Dexter, please calm down," said Blaze. "You're asking me to calm down after you cheated me out of my death? I don't think so!" He yelled at them.

I cleaned up the mess Dexter made while Silver and Blaze try to get him to settle down. "We saved your life," said Silver. "You ruined my death!" Argued Dexter, "I was finally going to be set free, now all I'm gonna do is suffer even more. I have nowhere to live, I have almost no money, and everywhere I go, someone is looking to hurt me. Is that the kind of life you want!? Just let me die, already!" "In that case, maybe you should die," yelled Blaze. "Blaze, don't-" Blaze cut Silver off and continued, "People have to fight, just so they can breathe. You, on the other hand, don't even give a crap about that kind of thing. Go ahead, end your life for all I care! Sorry we saved you."

She ran out of the room, angrily. "Blaze, wait...!" Shouted Silver as he ran after her. Dexter looked at me and said, "I don't blame her for hating me, I hate me too. Sorry you guys had to waste your time saving me." "Saving someone's life is never a waste, Dexter," I tell him. "So I've heard. Please, just let me leave." "We can't, you're still sick, and will be staying with us until you're feeling better. Now, why would you want to kill yourself?" He sat down onto the bed and stared into space as I asked him that question. "Because, no one loved me. I'm homeless and everyone hates me." I sat beside him and put the needle back in him, he cringed a little as I put it in him. I got some medical tape and stuck it on the needle attached to his arm.

"Tell me, Dexter. Do you have anyone you love, any family, friends, or anyone like that?" I ask. He looks down on the floor and says, "I have no one." "No one?" "No one. No family, no friends, no one." He laid back down and looked real sad. I pull up his blankets and smile at him. Then I asked Dexter a very important question, "Would you like to have a family?" He sat up and looked at me. "Are you serious?" He asked me. I nodded and said, "Me, Mama, and the others could be your family, we may not be related, but we would still love you." He looked at the ceiling and said, "I guess it would be nice to have a family. Sure, why not?"

I smiled at Dexter and said, "Now could you look us all in the eye and tell us that you wanted to die?" He slid back and said, "No way! I'd never tell you that." I give him a mirror. "What's this for?" He asks. "I want you to look that fox in the face and tell him you want to die," I said. He paused for a moment, looked at his reflection and said, "I... I want..." But before he could finish, he began to cry. "I-I can't do it!" he said. "There, there. It's alright Dexter. Now I want you to apologize to him, I think he deserves it," I told him. "I'm s-s-sorry! I'm so sorry!" He keeps crying, showing no signs of stopping. I hug him while he cries on my shoulder. "It's okay, just let it all out. I'm you're new little sister," I said. "I always wanted a little sister," said Dexter, still crying.

After a while, he stopped crying. I go downstairs and get him some food, knowing that he's still hungry. He eats it all at once, I'm glad he enjoyed it. I give him his medication and some more painkillers. He takes a nap, and falls asleep peacefully. I made a promise that day, _We're going to take care of you Dexter..._

--------------------------------------------------

Alright, thank you for reading this chapter. Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter.


	6. Adjusting, Part One

Chapter 6: Adjusting, Part One

Disclaimers: If the last chapter also sounded like Trauma Center, again, I apologize. I do not own any of the Sonic characters, only Dexter.

Dexter's POV

I can't believe I finally have a family. I have a place to live, and people who care about me. But I can't help but wonder, how can you love someone whom you've just met. I loved Cream right away, she was my little sister. I just hope that Vanilla will accept that. If Cream's my new sister, does that make Vanilla my new mother? It was all so confusing, at least I have no intention of suicide anymore. Something tells me that adjusting to life here isn't gonna be easy...

I wake up to hear the birds sing. I hear the door open to reveal a pink hedgehog in a red, backless dress and red boots. She smiles at me and says, "Hey Dexter, glad to see you're awake." "Hey Amy," I say back to her. Cream already introduced me to her mother, her Chao friend, Cheese, and Amy. I knew who they were right away, because of all the video games I've played, it seemed impossible, they weren't supposed to be real, but I was going to have to accept that I wasn't dreaming and that they were real. Everything was all happening so fast, I have a home and a new family.

"So, Cream tells me you're her new big brother," said Amy. "Well... yeah, about that..." She cuts me of and said, "Don't worry, she explained everything. Vanilla would be happy to have you as her son. She's going to adopt you soon, she just needs to fill out all the paperwork, and you're all set." "Thank you... for everything," I tell her. She smiles at me and tells me, "I should let you know, the doctors want us to bathe you regularly. Do you mind?" I look away and think about it for a moment. "I guess not..." "Great, then let's get started," she interrupts.

She picks me up, bridal style and carries me to the bathroom. "You're stronger than you look," I tell her. "No, you're just really light, do you eat at all?" She sits me on the toilet seat with the cover down. She cranks the handle on the faucet, and water starts pouring out of it. She removes my shirt, revealing my entire torso wrapped in bandages. She begins to unravel the bandages, revealing my wounds that have all been stitched, I noticed some of my wounds were gone. I asked why and Amy explained, "The antibiotic gel they used heals smaller wounds almost instantly, it's amazing how far medicine has come along." One of the wounds was in my shoulder, however, I don't remember having this wound. I ask Amy what happened and she said, "You've been shot, the doctors had to surgically remove it."

I stare into space for a moment while Amy keeps unraveling the bandages to reveal more stitched up wounds. Did Tyrell shoot me while I was unconscious? Was he trying to kill me? I throw my fist in the air. "Tyrell, you're gonna pay for this," I thought aloud. "Who's Tyrell?" Amy asks me. I look back at her and snap right back into reality. "Never mind," I say.

She tries to remove my pants, but I resist. I felt a bit awkward, but Amy explained, "It's alright, boys don't need clothes because they got their fur to cover them." It made sense. She removed my pants, and I noticed that she was right. At least I wouldn't have to worry about her staring at my... intimates. My fur covered everything, except my stitched up wounds. It did cover up a lot of my scars, though.

I remove my gloves and Amy turns off the water, knowing that the bathtub was full. She grabs me by the waist and says, "Alright, in ya go!" I stick my foot in it but the temperature was too much for me "Ow, that's hot!" I yell as I grab on to Amy. "Don't worry, it's hot at first, but after a while, you get used to it." She grabs me by the waist again and puts me in slowly. I cringe for a Little bit as she puts me in, but after a while, I get used to it. I lie on my back as the water began to relax me.

Amy tells me to close my eyes and she pours some water on my head. She ran some shampoo through my platinum blonde hair with her fingers and she asks me, "Has your hair always been like this?" "No, when I ran away, I had to dye it. Now I'm not sure what my natural hair color is anymore," I explained. Amy seemed surprised as I said this. "Now why would you want to run away? Aren't your parents worried about you?" She asks me. "My real parents never loved me, they always neglected me and would never take care of me, they would always mock me whenever I wanted something, and other people hated me even more," I explain, "I just couldn't stand living like that anymore, I wanted to run away so I wouldn't have to deal with any of that anymore, mostly because nobody loved me. But after I ran away, things got even worse for me." I cried a little bit. Amy gets me to look at her and she smiles at me and says, "It's okay, you won't have to deal with any of that anymore. But why didn't you tell anyone?" "No one gave crap about me, no one wanted to help me at all. I just didn't matter to anyone," I told her. I kept crying a little more and Amy put her hand on my face and said, "You matter to us, Dexter."

I stopped crying and smile at her. Amy smiles back at me. She grabbed a washcloth, soaked it and began to wash my chest with it. She rubbed through my fur and washed some dirt out of it. There was some silence that went throughout the room as Amy washed my fur with the washcloth. She runs some soap through my fur and I can feel the dirt coming out of it. After my bath is over, Amy lifts me out of the tub and dries me off. Amy rubs some sort of gel on my wounds to keep them from being infected again. She wraps some new bandages around my torso and slipped me back into my pajamas. She carries me back to bed and tucks me in.

"Amy?" "Yes, Dexter?" "Thank you, for everything." "You're welcome." She smiles at me as I lean my head against her shoulder. She leans her head against mine. She kisses me on the forehead and tells me, "Let me know if you need anything, Dex." She leaves the room and closes the door. I stare at the ceiling and begin to wonder, _Will Amy be my sister too?_

To be continued...

---------------------------------

Thank you for reading. Sorry this chapter was so short, but I have a little case of writer's block right now. I promise the next chapter will be even longer. Again, I apologize if any of my other chapters sounded like Trauma Center. I was inspired by Dr. Stiles' trying to console Linda Reid on the last chapter. The last two chapters were both inspired by Linda Reid, a typical high school teen suffering severe depression and is admitted to the hospital after a severe nervous breakdown. Yes, she was suicidal, and I wwon't go further than that. I might write a fanfic about her. Anyway, thank you for reading this, I'll get to part two as soon as I can (hopefully tomarrow, as I write thes chapters on a daily basis ) Please R&R.


	7. Adjusting, Part Two

Chapter 7: Adjusting, Part Two

Disclaimers: If any of you thought the last chapter was humorous, I should let you know, it was never intended to be humorous. It was supposed to be an intimate moment between two people who share a brother/sister relationship. Even though they have just met, their relationship is intended to grow stronger. Dexter will eventually fall in love with a character I made up, but she won't appear until the later chapters. I know all of you will be excited to read that chapter, but please be patient. Dexter won't fall in love with Amy Rose, but he will treat her like a sister. I do not own any of the Sonic characters, only Dexter.

Dexter's POV

Vanilla told me the paperwork will all be filled out by Thursday, then I will officially be adopted. I can hardly wait until then, but I also can't wait until I'm feeling better. I can barely walk, and when I need to go somewhere, Amy or Vanilla have to carry me over to where I have to go. Not, that I'm complaining. It feels nice for someone to carry me, I don't mind at all. It makes me feel even more loved, which is an even nicer feeling. I don't think I have ever been this loved before, I never got to experience this wonderful feeling, until now.

My old clothing was thrown away, except for my necklace which has always been a keepsake for me. My old wallet was thrown away. I threw away my $1.28, because I doubt they use that kind of currency in this world. I kept my Student ID with me to remind me what I used to look like before I came to this world. I was going to get a new ID eventually.

Vanilla made me some new clothing for when I went out, because it would be embarrassing to go out in my pajamas. I know I have my fur to cover me, but I'm more used to wearing clothes. She made me a dark grey turtleneck sweater with a zipper going down to my chest, some tan cargo pants that revealed my ankles, and she bought me a new pair of brown canvas sneakers without shoelaces. I thought I looked rather nice in these clothes, Amy approved.

We were in the living room that afternoon. I was laid down on the couch. I was still resting. It was kind of boring after a while, because I had no one to talk to. Everyone stepped out for a bit to do some grocery shopping. They left me there by myself, but I didn't hold anything against them. I wanted to fall asleep, but I wasn't tired enough. It seemed that every time I fell asleep, it felt like I was falling into the sky. It usually felt like it was never-ending, until I would start to dream. Unfortunately, I was more bored than tired.

I thought my boredom would never end. But all that silence was broken as soon as I heard the front door open. I thought Cream and everyone would be back, but instead, what came through the door was a silver hedgehog and a lavender cat dressed in a purple coat, white trousers, and high heels.

"Hey, what're you guys doing here?" I ask. "Vanilla didn't like the idea of you being here by yourself, so she asked us to keep on eye on you," said Silver. I sit up and look at Blaze, she turns her back on me. She must still be mad at me about the fight we had. "Listen guys, while you're here, I'd like to apologize for my behavior. My mind's been messed up for a long time, but Cream straightened me out," I said, "Now I have a place to live and I have a new family. I just wanted to say I'm sorry, and I hope you'll forgive me." Blaze turned around and smiled at me. "We forgive you, Dexter," she said, "just as long as you forgive me for the way I reacted. I mean, you were sick, and I should have handled the situation better. And, I'm sorry." I smiled at her and said. "I'll forgive you, if you'll forgive me," I said. "It's a deal," responded Blaze.

I looked down on the floor and said, "Silver, Blaze, I never did thank you for saving my life. Thank you, for everything." Silver smiles and says, "You're welcome, but how do you know our names?" My face froze for a second. _Oh yeah, that's right, they didn't introduce themselves to me. What am I gonna do!? _I twiddled my thumbs, trying to think of something, but I've got nothing. "Well, I guess I can't hide it any longer. You see, back in the world where I come from, Sonic and the rest of you are video game characters," I tell them. "Are you serious?" Asked Silver. "Yes," I respond. "Wow, that's amazing! Tell us more." Said Silver.

It took me over an hour to explain to them about the entire Sonic the Hedgehog video game series. They understood everything, except for Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) because it never really happened because the events of the game were erased from history at the very end. I answered every question without difficulty. They were shocked that I knew about what happened throughout the series. They felt like the video game programmers really hit the nail on the head, because that's exactly what happened, except for Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games, and Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)

After that, we talked a bit more about other things, like my operation. Silver tells me that the doctors used almost three-hundred stitches to close all my wounds up. He tells me how they kept me alive, how they removed the bullet near my shoulder, how they got me to the hospital, and how I came within an inch of death and he had to use the Chaos Emerald I found to heal my heart.

Silver realized that he still had my Chaos Emerald and tried to give it back to me, but I refused. "Since you saved my life, you should keep it. It's my way of repaying you," I told him. He looked at it and thanked me. We talked a little more after that, about how my condition is, what's gonna happen after I stop taking the antibiotics, and stuff like that.

We really seemed to hit it off that afternoon. I told Blaze that it was really cool that she was a princess and Silver showed me a few tricks with his Psychokinesis. They really made me laugh. These guys were really fun to hang out with. After a while, we heard the front door open and see Cream, Cheese, Amy, and Vanilla enter the house. They come home with a ton of groceries. Vanilla tells me that they're going to have a dinner party and they invited Sonic and the gang over, along with the Chaotix Detective Agency. She told me they were having the dinner party so that I can be introduced to everyone else. It sounded like a good idea.

I feel pretty tired after visiting with Silver and Blaze, so I tell Amy that I'm gonna take a nap. She carries me upstairs after Silver and Blaze leave. She puts me in bed and attaches my IV into me. She gives me my medicine and tells me that they're going to prepare the meals while I rest. I thank her and she leaves. I wonder what it's gonna be like when I meet everyone. I can hardly wait...

------------------------------------

Thanks for reading this chapter, sorry it wasn't as long as I thought, but that's what writer's block does to ya. I promise the other chapter will be even longer. I can't make any guarantees on the next one though. Please R&R.


	8. Adjusting, Part Three

Chapter 8: Adjusting, Part Three

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters, only Dexter.

Dexter's POV

I wake up about an hour before the dinner party. Everyone is gonna be there, including Sonic the Hedgehog. I can't believe I'm actually gonna meet my idol. I may not be a die-hard Sonic fan, but I am a pretty big fan. Vanilla enters the room and greets me with a smile. "Hello, Dexter," She says. "Hi," I respond. She picks me up and prepares to get me ready for dinner. We begin to talk as she begins to undress me.

"Hey, Vanilla?" "Yes, Dexter?" "I'm worried, what if no one likes me?" She unbuttoned my shirt to reveal my bandaged torso. "Why would you think anyone wouldn't like you, dear? You're kind, and a very handsome young man, I don't see any reason for anyone to not like you," she told me. "I can think of one," I said. "Dear, just because you tried to kill yourself doesn't mean anyone won't have any empathy or compassion for you," she said as she removed my pants, "when I invited everyone over, they all said they would come, if they said they didn't come, then they wouldn't like you, but I assure you they will come." She put on my new cargo pants.

"I think I can get dressed by myself," I said. I felt a surge of pain as I bent over. I cringed and put my arm against my chest. Obviously, I couldn't do it by myself. I laid back down. "Dexter, you're still weak from that operation, remember?" I let her continue to dress me. "I'm a little nervous, what am I gonna say?" I ask Vanilla. I stretched my arms out and she pulled my shirt over my head. I put my arms through the sleeves and my head pops out of the shirt collar. "Just be yourself, but be sure to thank everyone for coming," she tells me. She licks two fingers and runs them through my hair. She adjusts my collar and unzips it a little.

Vanilla sits me on a stool next to a vanity and makes me look in the mirror. "So, what do you think?" She asks me. I notice that all the bruises on my face are healed. some of my bandages are showing through my collar, but I don't mind. I have always considered that my collarbone is one of my best features, because it made my shoulders look very broad. The sweater I was wearing, the bandages, my white chest fur, and my necklace, really brought out my collarbone. My hair shined in the light as I brushed my bangs with my fingers. I put on my gloves and rolled up my sleeves up to my elbows. It was the first time in my life that I actually thought that I looked good, even though I was still a fox. My eyes were a beautiful light blue, they were miraculously unharmed from any physical damage.

I looked over at Vanilla and hugged her saying, "Thank you, for once in my life, I actually feel good about myself. Thank you... Mama." I suddenly realized I had just called her "Mama." I pulled away in embarrassment. I blush a little. "I'm sorry," I tell her. "Don't be sorry, call me whatever you want," she said, "I am adopting you, remember?" That's when I realize that there's nothing to be embarrassed about. I smile at her, and she smiles back. She asks me to sit there for awhile, while she checked to see how Amy and Cream are doing with the meals. I continued to stare at myself in the mirror while I waited for Vanilla to come back.

The feature I payed the most attention to were my eyes. They reminded me of an ocean, calm and serene. I felt relaxed as I gazed into them. I thought of a sky as I looked into my eyes. I felt like I was falling into the sky as I grew deeper in thought. I snapped back into reality when I noticed Vanilla come back into the room. "Dexter, dinner's almost ready, and all the guests have arrived," said Vanilla, "do you mind if I bring you down so I can introduce you to them?" "No, I'm ready," I tell her.

She picks me up bridal style and carries me out the door. I can hear chattering filling up the place as Vanilla carries me down the hallway. I can hear some shushing as Vanilla carries me down the stairs. There is silence surrounding the room as everyone looks at Vanilla carrying me down the stairs. When she finally reaches the bottom step, everyone looks at me as I look at them. "Everyone, this is Dexter," announced Vanilla, "I'm going to be adopting him as soon as I fill out all the paperwork. He just had an operation on his heart, so he's still very weak. Please, make him feel welcome."

They all applauded. When I waited for them to be silent again, I managed to smiled and say, "Thank you all for coming, I'm glad that you could make it here tonight. I know I tried to kill myself, but a certain, young rabbit set me straight. For that, I thank you, Cream. I hope that you'll accept me into your family, and I hope that I will be accepted. Thank you." They applauded once again. "Excuse me," someone shouted, "excuse me, I have something to say." That voice came from a certain blue hedgehog. He stepped forward as silence filled the room once again. "Dexter, I just want you to know that we know you've had a rough past, and a rough life, and an even rougher experience a few days ago. But, I wanna let you know that we will accept you for who you are, and we'll try to help in any way we can. Dexter, welcome to the family." Applause filled the room once again.

Sonic walked a little closer to me and Vanilla. "It's a pleasure to meet ya, Dex," he said. He held out his hand for me to shake it. I shook it with both hands. "It's such an honor for me to finally meet you Sonic," I told him, "you're my idol." I'm pretty sure he gets that a lot. I let go of his hand and kind of felt embarrassed. "Sorry, I'm such a huge fan," I explained. "Hey, no worries. Silver and Cream explained everything that happened over the past couple of days, so you'll be alright," he told me, "So, I hear from Sliver that I'm a big, video game character in your world." My face froze for a second, I was worried that I'd have to explain to him about it, and how long it would take me to explain it to him. "Hey, don't worry. Silver and Blaze explained that to me and everyone else, that way you won't have to waste your breath. They're all cool with it, and they think it's cool that they're all video game characters in your world." I sighed in relief as he told me. "I also told 'em that you wouldn't be comfortable talking about you trying to kill yourself, so you don't have to worry about that either."

At that moment, he seemed like the nicest guy in the world. I was glad that I was talking to my idol. "You know, maybe as soon as I'm healed, I'll have to go on an adventure with you guys, huh?" I asked. "I might have to take you up on your offer, Dexter," he said with a smile, "You sure you can handle it?" "I hope so," I said.

Vanilla tells everyone that we are about to have dinner. She carries me to a chair and I sit down. Almost everyone was there, but Vanilla didn't invite everyone in the Sonic series. There was Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Shadow, Rouge, Espio, Charmy, Vector, Blaze, and Silver. At least everyone that mattered to me was there. There was a huge feast lying on the table. I stare at it for a while. There was roasted ham, turkey, rice, beans, salad, some fruit, buns, tortilla chips and different kinds of dip, green gelatin, mashed potatoes and gravy, salami, different kinds of cheeses, cheese ravioli in tomato sauce, different kinds of desert, and many more.

I never tried any of these foods before. After everyone dug in, I try some cheese ravioli. I put some on my plate. I stick a fork in one, and sniff it. I take one bit out of it. I thought to myself_, Holy shit, that's good_. I ate more of it. I was eating like I was having a race. Everyone looked at me. "Dexter, slow down," said Rouge, "you look like you haven't eaten in days." "Sorry, it's just, I haven't had anything this good in a long time," I explain. Vanilla smiled at me as she watched me eat. I had to admit, she is one helluva cook. I tried some roasted ham and mashed potatoes, and they were also delicious. Everyone watched as I ate.

"So Dexter, I gotta ask, what did you eat before you lived here?" Asked Knuckles. "I had to eat out of the trash," I told him like it was a regular question. His eyes opened wide as his jaw dropped. I realized that I was so caught up in eating that I forgot to tell him that I was homeless before I lived here. "I didn't have enough money to buy me anything, so I had to eat out of the trash to have a decent meal," I explained. I felt embarrassed as I said this. "It's alright, Dexter," said Espio, "it's perfectly understandable. I would've done the same if it means for my survival." Everyone agreed with him, and I no longer felt embarrassed.

As I had more to eat, we all talked more about other things and had some laughs. After we were done with dinner, I tried some cream cake. It was extremely delicious. My compliments to the chef. Pretty soon, it was time for everyone to leave. We said our goodbyes and Vanilla carried me to bed. She put me in my pajamas and I brushed my teeth. "Thank you so much for having the party, and I've gotta admit. You're a pretty good cook," I told her. "Well, I didn't do all the cooking by myself. Cream and Amy helped make the meals," said Vanilla. "They did a really good job, I can never thank you enough," I said. "You're very welcome," she said.

Vanilla tucked me in and kissed me goodnight. I knew that she would be the perfect mother for me. It makes me wonder what would life be like if I lived with her my entire life. At least I can live the rest of my life knowing I had a mother like her. Over the past three days I had lived with Cream, Vanilla, and Amy, I knew that I was gonna like it here...

------------------------------------

Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you liked reading my story like it is right now. There's gonna be some more action in this story very soon, along with some romance and some shocking twists. Please R&R.


	9. This Necklace

Chapter 9: This Necklace

Disclaimers: I do not own the Sonic characters, only Dexter, his father and his real mother, and Nadia.

Dexter's POV

It has been three weeks since I started living with Cream, Cheese, Vanilla, and Amy. I have been officially adopted by Vanilla. I have started to call her "Mama" a lot more since then. I have gotten a lot stronger, I even started to walk again. I don't feel any more pain in my torso anymore, but I still have to wear bandages to keep from being infected. They still put gel on me and I still have to wear a mask every time I go out, but I'm off the antibiotics and painkillers. I'm getting most of my stitches removed, but not all at once because it depends on how big each of the wounds are, we were going to start with the wounds that healed the quickest, which should be about a week from now.

I am now able to do some things for myself. Amy still bathes me. I'm able to to it myself, but I've gotten so used to being bathed, and Amy's gotten used to bathing me. Those times are usually a moment of intimacy for both of us, she treats me like a brother.

We have both gotten to know each other better because we used that time to talk about personal things. For example she asked me about my necklace. "Why do you always wear it?" She asks me. I look at it for a little bit. The chain made out of bronze metal. Hanging from it was a pendant. It was a dog tag with some sort of writing I couldn't make out. It was also bronze, and looked aged.

"This necklace has always been a keepsake for me," I told Amy, "You see, before you guys came along, many years before, when I was real little, there was someone who once loved me. Only someone like that can come to you, only one in a lifetime. This necklace was the last gift she had ever given me." "So, tell me about it, who was she?" Amy asked me. "It's a long story, you think you can handle it?" "Sure." "Alright, what I have to tell you is that she was in my first memories, she was my first friend, and the only person who ever really loved me, besides you guys, her name was Nadia..."

_Flashback..._

I was having my first memory, it was when I first met her. I was only two years old, and I had just learned to walk. We were left alone in the living room, in front of me was a four-year-old Latino girl. She had long, beautiful, dark, silky, wavy hair. And she had the most beautiful smile, whenever she smiled, that's when I would smile.

We began to play together, we just ran around the room and began playing rambunctiously. She really made me laugh. We had fun with the simplest little games. We would always be running, and when she caught me, we would laugh even more. Me and Nadia must've played for a couple hours, but I was too young to keep track of time.

After a while, the door opened to reveal a tall, slender, Mexican man. I figured it must've been her father. "Nadia," he yelled, "we need to get going, right now!" She looked kind of scared when she saw him, he grabbed her by the hand forcefully and dragged her out, she ran a little just to keep up with him. Nadia managed to turn her head to me and say, "I'll see you later, Dexter." She spoke with a Latino accent, much like her father.

They left the room and left the door open. I sat on the couch and felt kind of sad. I began to cry a little. My real mom walked by and noticed me crying, but she turned her head and ignored me. Then I remembered when Nadia said, "I'll see you later, Dexter." I stopped crying, and I knew that Nadia would keep her promise. I felt tired after that, and I fell asleep on the couch, dreaming of what me and Nadia would do next.

She would always visit me, and we would play every time she visited me. One time, we were playing in the backyard. We ran for a while in a field of long grass. We ran over by the apple tree and she began to climb it. She reached her hand out to me and I grabbed it. She pulled me up to the middle to the tree. It wasn't a very tall apple tree, it was about seven feet tall, but it felt pretty big to me. It's branches were big and wide, and very sturdy for us to climb on.

Nadia would always encourage me to climb a branch by saying, "C'mon Dexter, you can do it." I was able to to it by myself after awhile. We were climbing that tree from branch to branch for hours. We sat on the longest branch that was also the closest to the ground. We sat there watching the sunset. She read a story to me while we were sitting there.

Nadia's father was calling her from a distance. It was a sign for her that it was time to leave. "I've gotta go, Dexter," she told me. I looked down on the ground, which was usually one of the first signs that I was going to cry. "Hey, don't look so sad. Listen, why don't you come over to my house sometime soon?" I looked at her and nodded my head. I couldn't talk yet, so I could only answer yes or no questions by nodding or shaking my head. She smiled at me and knew that it was settled that I would visit her soon.

She climbed down and ran back to my house to meet up with her father. I kept watching the sunset for a little while, until my real mom called me to come home. I slid off the branch and landed on my feet. I ran home as fast as I could. I couldn't wait until I could visit Nadia's house.

A few days later, my real mom had me in the car. She had me in a booster seat because I was so small. She buckled my seatbelt. She closed the car door and got in the driver's seat. She started the car and we drove off. I looked out the window to see houses passing by. We pulled up to a driveway and we got out.

Nadia came out the front door and ran over to me. She hugged me and we started laughing. We went into the house as my real mom and Nadia's dad started to talk. Nadia didn't have a mom, she just lived with her father. We began to play in her living room. After my real mom left, Nadia's dad left us to go work on something in his office.

We played for a while, doing whatever we could to have fun, I'm sure there was plenty other things for us to do, but we were only little kids. After a few hours, we started laughing, I'm not sure why, I was only two. "Nadia," her father shouted as he entered the room. "We need to talk," he said. Nadia looked more scared than usual. Her father lifted me up and locked me in a closet.

I could hear Nadia's father yelling at her, I wasn't sure what he was yelling at her about, for I was too young to understand at the time. I managed to turn the knob and crack the door open. I was curious to see what was going on. I saw her on the ground as her father was hitting her. Nadia was crying very loudly as he beat her. I closed the door and was horrified at what I saw, I was way too young to understand what was going on at that moment. I felt like crying at that moment, but before I could start, the door opened to reveal Nadia's father.

He looked angry, I thought he was gonna hit me too. Instead, he called my real mom and told her to come and get me. I looked over at Nadia to see blood dripping out of her mouth. "Dexter," she said as I walked closer, "Dad says I can't see you anymore. I want you to have this." She gave me the necklace I would wear for years to come. "You're my only friend, Dexter, And I love you very much. Dad says that we have to go to Mexico, but even though I'll be far away from here, I will always remember you."

My real mom showed and she picked me up. "Until we meet again, Dexter," said Nadia. As my real mom carried me out the door, I looked over her shoulder and reached my arms out to Nadia. I wanted our final moment together to be meaningful. I managed to say my first words, "Buh-bye, Nadia." Until we meet again...

_Present day..._

"...And that was the last time I saw her," I said. Silence emanated the room as I finished my story. "She really did love you, didn't she?" Asked Amy as she washed my torso with a washcloth. I nodded my head. "She was like a sister to me," I said. Amy looked kind of sad as I responded to her. "But you know what? I have you, Cream, Cheese, and Vanilla as a family, and I'm glad," I explained. She smiled at me. I got out of the tub and dried myself off. She rubbed the antibiotic gel on me. I got dressed in the clothes Vanilla made me.

I decided to take a walk outside. I put a mask on to keep me from getting sick before I went out. After walking for twenty minutes, I notice an apple tree that looked kind of like the tree that me and Nadia used to climb. I begin to climb into the middle of the tree. I climb onto the longest branch that was like the one that me and Nadia would sit on to watch the sunset. I sit down with my legs dangling from the branch. I look out into the horizon and felt a cool breeze in the wind running through my fur. It was a good feeling. I feel like Nadia is sitting next to me as I remember the time we spent together. _Wherever you are, Nadia, I hope you know that I love you too..._

---------------------------------

Thank you for reading this chapter. Many things inspired me to write this chapter. Forrest Gump, When She Loved Me by Sarah Mclachlan, Concrete Angel by Martina McBride, and Big Girls Don't Cry by Fergie. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review my story and read my profile.


	10. An Angel

Chapter 10: An Angel

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the Sonic characters, I only own Dexter and a certain someone whom most of you have all been waiting for, I'll mention her name later in the chapter. In the last chapter I forgot to mention that I don't own Nadia's father. I also forgot to add Dexter's father in the chapter. For that, I apologize.

Dexter's POV

As the days progressed, my relationship with my new family has gotten stronger. Cream and I go to the meadow every day to pick some flowers. We would go to the apple tree that I had mentioned earlier I would teach her how to climb. I would read to her, just like Nadia would read to me. One time while we were watching the sunset, she fell asleep on my shoulder. I picked her up and carried her home.

Mama and Amy taught me how to cook. We would cook many things, from souffles to baked alaska. I would always call Vanilla "Mama," because she did adopt me, and she was more of a mother than my real mom. I would do some shopping with Amy sometimes. I told her what looked good on her, and I often carried her bags, not that I mind or anything.

I had some of my stitches removed yesterday. There were a few scars on me, but the doctor gave me some medicine to make them go away. He told me that I can stop wearing a mask, because the infection was completely gone. I still had to use the gel to keep my remaining wounds from being infected.

I had a better life, a better environment, good friends, and a good family. But I couldn't help but feel that something was missing.I wondered what was missing. I would sometimes go running with Sonic, but I couldn't keep up with him because he was so fast. I could feel myself run a little faster though.

One day, for no particular reason, I started running. I felt the wind blowing against me, and I breathed in the fresh air. It felt really good. I ran at my own pace, it wasn't that fast, but it was as fast as I could run. I ran through a field of wheat, feeling the grains run against my legs as I go. I ran into a valley which was clear of trees and had the lushest grass. I couldn't tell what was beyond the horizon, just blue skies with clouds as pure as snow.

I lied down in the grass to rest. I looked at the cloud formations and waited for the wind to blow so that I can breathe in the fresh air. After a while, I still felt there was something missing. I realized that I should keep running so I can find it.

I leave the valley and run into the village that was close to home. I ran past a few buildings and ran over to the bridge. I sat on a bench and began to rest again. I look over at the bridge that was built over a huge river. It was built like the Golden Gate Bridge in San Francisco, but the river wasn't as long. I get up and walk over to see what's on the other side of the bridge. I see a figure standing in the distance, I run over to get a closer look. I was ten feet away from my goal, and that's where I got a good look at what was standing there, and what was there was what I was looking for all along.

It was a beautiful brown vixen. She was a cross fox like me. She had short, rich brown hair that went down to her shoulders. Her muzzle looked kind of like Blaze's, along with the cute little button nose that she had. Her eyes also looked like Blaze, in shape and in color. The vixen's eyes were a beautiful golden color. She had a tail and ears that were like mine. She was about my age. She wore a black mock turtleneck that was covered by a light brown, suede blouse. She wore dark blue jeans and brown, leather, high heals. She wore white gloves like mine. Finally, she wore a gold necklace.

She was like an angel. She looked down into the river and had held onto one of the ropes on the bridge. She didn't see me. She began to cry a little, I wondered why. The vixen grabbed on to another rope and began to climb onto the barrier. It was then when I realized, she was just like me.

I ran closer to her and shouted, "Don't do it!" She looked back at me. "Why do you care if I do it or not? I have no place in this world," shouted the vixen. "What if someone offered you that place?" I asked her. "What difference would that make? They would always just throw me out on the streets like they always do," she said. "But do you really have to go like this?" I asked. "What do you mean?" "That's a pretty long way down, I would think that it would hurt when you land," I said.

The vixen turned her head and looked down, her eyes opened wide. She put her hand on her forehead and fainted. She fell back and landed right into my arms. I carried her bridal style and set her on the ground. I checked her pulse, it seemed normal. I set my head against the vixen's chest so I could hear her heartbeat. I guessed that she was dizzy from looking at such a high height, thank God I found her when I did.

I picked her up bridal style and carried her home so I could figure out what to do with her. I put her in my bed and I tucked her in. I put my hand on the vixen's forehead to see if she had a fever. She seemed to be burning up. I went to the bathroom and got I cold washrag. I set it on her forehead in order to have her fever go down.

I grabbed a wooden chair and set it next to the bed. I sat down and watched her sleep. The vixen slept very peacefully and I thought that she looked like an angel. Her face was flawless, her rich brown hair was beautiful. I couldn't help but stare at her while she slept. I don't understand why she would want to kill herself. Then I remember what she said earlier, "What difference would that make? They would always throw me out on the streets like they always do." I guess that she must be an orphan, who no one really wants. I hope that I could take care of her. I stroked her hair. It was as silky as it looked. I hope Mama would let her stay. I left the room after a while to explain the situation to everyone.

It was dinner time. We were having rice and chicken. I couldn't help but think about how I was gonna tell everyone that there was a beautiful, yet suicidal, orphan vixen sleeping upstairs. "Dexter, you hardly touched your dinner, is there something wrong?" Mama asked me. I looked up at her and snapped back into reality. I twiddled my thumbs. She could tell that I was keeping a secret. "Dexter, it's okay, you can tell me," she said. I thought for a moment, "Well there's this girl-" "You met someone?" Amy asked as she cut me off, she looked excited, "What's she like? Tell us all about her."

"You see, the thing is, she's asleep upstairs," I said. Everyone looked a bit shocked as I said it. "Why is she sleeping upstairs?" asked Cream. "Chao," said Cheese. "You see, she tried to jump from a bridge," I said, "I tried to talk her out of it, but when she looked down, she fainted. Now she's burning a fever, I don't think it's anything serious, but we are gonna have to keep an eye on her. She might be an orphan." "Now, why would you want to keep that a secret from us, dear?" Asked Mama. "Because, I was afraid that you'd say no to letting her stay here until she got better," I explained. "Dexter, I should let you know, if you believe anyone you feel is in trouble and needs our help, do whatever you feel is necessary," she told me.

I felt kind of guilty at that moment. I looked down and said, "I'm sorry, Mama. I should've told you sooner." "It's alright, Dexter. But next time something like this happens, come talk to us and let us know what's going on," Mama told me. "Alright, I'll tell you what, no more secrets from me, okay?" I asked. "Okay," everyone said in unison. "Chao," said Cheese. "So, what's her name?" Asked Amy. "I don't know, she fainted before I could ask her," I said, "Would you please excuse me? I have to go check on her to see how she's doing." "But what about dinner?" Asked Cream. "It's okay, I'm not really hungry right now," I said as I went upstairs, "We'll talk more a little later, alright?" She nodded her head and I continued up the stairs.

I opened the door to see the beautiful young vixen still asleep. I grab the washrag off of her head and take it to the bathroom sink to soak it with cold water. I put over her eyes in an attempt to wake her up. She opens her eyes a little bit. The vixen sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Hey miss, look I know things are complicated for you right now, and I know you're probably scared or confused right now, but don't worry. Everything's gonna be alright," I tell her.

The vixen looks over at me and glares at me. She slapped me, really hard. "You fuckin' piece'a shit! Why'd ya do that!? Couldn't you see I didn't want to be saved!?" The young vixen shouts at me as I rub my face to try to make the pain go away. "Please miss, calm down. Everything's gonna be alright," I tell her. "Everything was going just fine, until you came along. Can't you see I wanted to die?" "Now, why would you want to kill yourself?" "Didn't I already tell you? I have nowhere to go, I have no place in this world. No one wants to adopt me because I'm not pretty enough, I'm too fat, and every time I am adopted, they just throw me out like I'm nothing. Is that the kind of life you want to live?"

I laughed a little. "What's so funny?" The vixen asked me. "You see, I'm just like you," I explained, "A couple months ago, I also didn't have anywhere to go after I ran away from home. Eventually, I didn't have enough money to get me anywhere, I was unloved, and gang members would always beat me. After that, I wanted to die, so I attempted suicide. Someone caught me just in time and I had to undergo life saving surgery because I had so many wounds on me. After my life was saved, a small family took me in. They set me straight, and I had realized something. I only wanted to die because no one loved me, but they showed me love and they took care of me and they treated me like one of their own. These are amazing people, they treated me like family, now we're gonna treat you like family."

The young vixen stared into space for a moment. "Miss, what's your name?" I ask her. Silence emanated the room as I asked this question. After a moment she said, "Lauren, my name is Lauren. Lauren St. Claire." "That's a beautiful name for a beautiful person like you, Lauren. My name is Dexter, Dexter Blackwell," I said. "Thank you, Dexter. You also have a nice name," she said to me with a smile. "Thank you, and by the way, you're not fat. I think your body looks very nice," I tell her. "Yeah, but you see, I won't be this thin for very long because..."

Her smile quickly faded as she put her hand on her lower abdomen, then I realized what she meant by that. "Oh, you're pregnant," I said. "Yes," she responded. "Dexter," said Lauren, "since you were kind enough to tell me your story, do you mind listening to mine?" "Sure," I said. "When I was born, my mother died giving birth to me. I had only my father to take care of me. He died in an unfortunate car accident when I was two, so I never really knew him. I was put in an orphanage after that. I have lived there for most of my life. I would find a home for me, and every time, I was sent back. I was never really loved. A few weeks ago, after everyone but me was adopted, I had only the nuns to take care of me. One night, the orphanage was set on fire by an arsonist. I nearly made it out alive, but the nuns were killed in the fire. The person who started the fire spotted me and began to give chase, I tried to run, but he was too quick for me. He caught me in a dark alley. I tried to get away, but he was too strong. And then..." Lauren paused for a moment and began to cry. "He raped me!"

Lauren cried on my shoulder as I hugged her. "It's alright to cry, I hear that those who cry are stronger than those who hold in their emotions," I told her. She cried like no other girl I've ever seen cry before. I knew that Lauren was letting it all out at that very moment.

She stopped crying after a while. "Even though I got this baby by rape, I still hope to love him or her when he or she is born," she told me. "Well Lauren, if you kill yourself, it'll never happen. Let me ask you something, when your baby is born, would you actually tell him or her that you wanted to die?" I asked her. "No way! Never in a million years," she shouted. "I know that you're too young to be going through this sort of thing, but when you love someone that much and realize that life is so precious, you know you have to be there for them. You know, I realize that you can't provide for yourself, but these people that I've lived with for the past month are very considerate and compassionate. They can help you. Is worrying about providing for yourself the main reason you want to die?"

Lauren stared into space for a moment and then nodded. "We can help you with that. You don't have to live on the streets anymore, that's the reason I wanted to die also. Because I was worried about how I was gonna provide for myself. But when I had a family, I had no reason to die whatsoever. Lauren, is a family what you want?" I asked. She thought for a moment and said, "I would love to have a family."

"Alright then, I'll make the arrangements, don't you worry about a thing," I told her. She smiled at me and said, "Thank you, Dexter." Lauren stood up and kissed me on the cheek. I blush a little as she does so. She asks me, "Why did you need surgery done, by the way?" I explained what happened when the gang members would beat me and cut me. I also explained about how I got sent to this world, I explained my suicide attempt, and the life saving operation that I had.

"You've really been through a lot haven't you?" She asked me, "Can I see your chest?" I nodded and lifted my shirt to show her my wounds and scars. Lauren ran her fingers across my stitches and was fascinated by them. After she was done looking at my wounds, I pulled down my shirt "I'm going to take a nap now, if you don't mind," she said. "Alright," I said. I turned around for a moment. "Oh..." "Yes?" "Thank you, Dexter." I nodded and left the room. I made a silent promise, _Don't worry Lauren, things are gonna be better for you. You and your baby. You'll see..._

------------------------------

Thank you for reading, sorry I couldn't get this finished sooner, but I've been so busy. With school and coming up with ideas for the story, and watching the new season of American Idol. I'm also auditioning for a school musical, Guys and Dolls, so I will be updating less frequently. Wish me luck, and please R&R. Thank you.


	11. Could It Be?

Chapter 11: Could It Be?

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the Sonic characters, I only own Dexter and Lauren.

Lauren's POV

Dexter made the arrangements for me to stay. He explained everything, and it was agreed that I would live here. I relocated to the downstairs guest bedroom. Dexter introduced me to Cream, Cheese, Amy, and Vanilla. They were all happy to have me in their home. They had given me dinner, which was delicious, and they made me feel welcome. I was happy to be there, to finally be accepted.

They bought me a new pair of pajamas. It was a grey t-shirt with some slacks. I got ready for bed and went to sleep. I had that dream again. I was running away from someone. I ran into a dark alley and was cut off by a brick wall. The tall, dark figure tackled me. I tried to get loose, but his weight proved to be too much for me. He unzipped my pants and removed them along with my underwear. He was on top of me. He began to suck my face and he licked my neck. I shivered as he did so. He bit my neck and he took off his pants. Then, the next thing I know, he was inside me. My screams went out, but no one would answer them. I kept screaming and crying and I was hoping that it would all just end.

I pictured a shadow of him stabbing me, he had done this multiple times to my body, then after he walked away, I saw my dead body with a blood pool surrounding it, my eyes were still wide open. Then I read the most horrifying message written in blood. "You're mine, I own you. Nothing will change once I start with your innocence, and all you will do is suffer..."

I screamed for a moment as I sat up. I was breathing heavily. I can feel myself sweat. I saw the door open to reveal Dexter. "Is everything alright?" He asked me. I was still in a state of panic. "He's trying to kill me, he's trying to kill me," I said as I was crying. "What are you talking about, who's trying to kill you?" Asked Dexter. "He is," I tell him. "Who?" He asks. "He took away my innocence, and now he's trying to kill me," I tell him, still crying.

Dexter hugs me as I cry on his shoulder. "It's okay, it was just a nightmare," he told me in a comforting, calming voice. I heed his words as they touched my heart. I calm down after a little while. And he smiles at me. "Do you mind if I sleep with you tonight?" I asked Dexter. "Of course," he said.

He climbs into my bed and he lays down. "Good night, Lauren," said Dexter as he rolled the other direction. "Good night, Dexter," I said as I maintained my position and wrapped my arms around his chest. He put his hands on mine and drifted off to sleep. I felt the warmth of his body against my chest. I laid my head against his shoulder and knew that he would be there to protect me. I drifted off to sleep, and for once I felt safe.

I dreamed of Dexter that night. We were walking on a beach together, and holding hands. The sun was setting on the horizon and it was reflected in the waves of the ocean. I was wearing a black bikini and Dexter was wearing a red swimsuit. I noticed that his wounds were gone. He started running. I ran after him and he began to laugh. I also started laughing. I eventually caught up to him and tackled him. We wrestled for a little bit and we both laughed as we did so.

I got up and walked over by the shoreline. The water went up to my heels. Dexter walks right next to me. I kick up some water at him and I ran off laughing. He chased me for a little while and he began to laugh. He catches up to me and wraps his arms around my waist. We are still laughing.

We rest under a palm tree. I sit on Dexter's lap. We were watching the sunset. "It's beautiful isn't it?" I ask. "Not as beautiful as you are," said Dexter. I put my right arm around his back and my left hand on his chest. "Oh, Dexter." He wraps his arms around my waist. "Lauren..." He closes his eyes and pulls me in closer until I close my eyes. Our lips finally interlocked. The kiss grew passionate with every passing second. I didn't want this moment to end...

"Lauren, time to get up," said Amy. I opened my eyes for a moment and blinked a few times to clear my vision. I sat up and Dexter did the same. Amy looked at us for a while. "What're you guys doing?" She asked. The young hedgehog seemed curious about what transpired between us. "Amy, I swear, it's not what you think," said Dexter, "She had a nightmare and she asked me to sleep with her." "Oh, I see, that makes sense. I should let you know, breakfast is almost ready, we're have bacon and eggs," she said. "Yeah, that sounds good," said Dexter.

Amy left the room as Dexter got out of bed. "You coming, Lauren?" he asked me. "You go ahead, I'll catch up," I said to him. He nodded and walked out of the room. At that moment, all I could think about was that dream I just had. I couldn't help but wonder, _Could it be? Do I really like Dexter? _

I thought about him all through breakfast. Was it his charm? His charisma? His comforting presence? I thought about how handsome he was. And I loved his platinum blonde hair. It glimmered in the sunlight as he ran his fingers through it. The red streaks in his bangs were a very nice touch.

I would stare at him from time to time whenever he wasn't looking. Especially at his sapphire eyes, they were calm and pristine. I imagined an island whenever I looked into his eyes. It didn't last very long, because Dexter caught me staring at him. "What?" He asked me. I quickly turned my head away and said, "Uh, nothing." He smiled at me and resumed eating.

I had suddenly realized that I had not eaten yet, and man was I hungry. I took a bite of my eggs. _Oh my god, this is delicious! _I tried the bacon and it was also delicious. I had been eating like I was in a speed race. Everyone looked at me to observe my eating habits. "You seem to have quite an appetite, dear," said Vanilla. "Uh, thanks?" I said.

I continued eating, but very slowly so that they wouldn't stare at me again. After we finished I went outside for a walk. I told everyone I'd be back soon. I thought I'd do some exploring. I went to the nearby forest. It all seemed beautiful, I felt myself get lost in the beauty of nature as I kept walking.

I came across a waterfall which seemed to flow into a river. It all seemed so inviting. I felt like going for a swim. I discarded all my clothing and dived into the river. It felt a bit cold at first, I got used to it. I rose to the surface and inhaled deeply. The water went up to my waist. I ran my fingers through my hair.

After a while, I felt like I was being watched. I turned around and saw Dexter. He seemed a bit nervous as I looked at him. He covered his eyes with his right arm. "I'm so sorry, Lauren. I swear, I didn't see anything," he said. I walked over to him and said, "It's alright, I guess it's just natural for something like this to happen." I walked on the surface and got his arm out of his face. "It's alright, Dexter. You can look, I don't mind," I told him.

I noticed his shirt and shoes were missing and I asked why. "Well, I was going to take a swim here, but I guess since you're using it, I'd better leave," he told me. He turned around and I put my hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, Dexter. You can if you want to," I told him. He turned around and looked at me. I smiled at him. "You sure?" He asked me. "I'm positive," I said.

Dexter seemed very hesitant at that moment, I don't blame him, for it must've been very awkward for him. I wanted to assure him that it was alright. I pulled down his pants, I think he blushed a little as I did so. He removed his gloves. I grabbed Dexter and I pushed him in the water. I dived in after him. We rose above the water and breathed in the air. He splashed me and I splashed him back. We were laughing as we were having our little "splash fight." I knew at that moment that he was no longer insecure.

After a while, we went under the waterfall to wash our hair and our backs. "Can I ask you something?" I asked Dexter. "Sure, what is it?" "What's it like to have a family?" "What do you mean, Lauren?" "I mean, what's it like to live with Cream, Cheese, Amy and Vanilla?" "Like I said many times before, they are amazing people, they love you very much, and they make you feel loved. I spend a lot of time with them and we share all our secrets. Like yesterday, I was nervous to tell them that a beautiful young vixen was gonna be living with us for a while."

After I had heard what Dexter said, I asked him, "You think I'm beautiful?" He turned and looked at me. He seemed a little nervous. "Well, I...uh." He was tongue-tied at that moment. "It's okay, Dexter. You can tell me," I said. He paused for a moment and managed to regain himself. "Yes, I think you're beautiful," he said. "Oh, Dexter," I said I wrapped my arms around his neck, "That's so sweet, no one has ever told me that before. "No one, ever?" He asked me. I shook my head. "It sounds very hard to believe that no one would ever tell you that you're not beautiful," he said as he wrapped his arms around my lower back. Our bodies made contact. "That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever told me," I said, "Oh, Dexter." "Lauren..."

We closed our eyes and shared a kiss. It grew passionate with every passing moment. I felt the warmth of his tongue against mine. I wrapped my tail around his waist, he did the same with his tail. We pulled away temporarily to get some air. "Wow," said Dexter "My first kiss, so this is what it feels like." I felt kind of confused at that moment. "You've never been kissed before now?" I asked somewhat in shock. "Well, no one liked me," he said. "I like you," I said. "Same to you," said Dexter. We resumed kissing after that.

"Excuse me, is anyone around here?" a voice called. We stopped kissing for a moment and turned our heads in the direction the voice was coming from. A silver young hedgehog came out of the bushes and looked in our direction. He screamed in surprise. We did we same, I covered my breasts with my arms so that the hedgehog couldn't see them. "Dexter, oh my god, I'm so sorry! I didn't realize-" Dexter cut him off and said, "No, no, no, it's alright." There was some silence that filled the area as the hedgehog was looking at us.

"Uh Silver, this is Lauren, Lauren this is Silver," said Dexter. "Hi, it's nice to meet you," I said as I reached my arm to shake his hand while using my other arm to cover my breasts. "Nice to meet you too," said Silver. He turned to look at Dexter. "Have you seen Blaze anywhere?" He asked Dexter. "No, why?" "You see, Blaze went missing while we were walking in the forest, now I can't find her."

Silver looked over at me and said, "Uh, look. I'm just gonna keep looking for Blaze. Tell me if you see her." "Will do," said Dexter. Silver turns around and walks away. Dexter looks over at me and said, "We should probably be heading back home right now." I agreed with him. We got dressed and began to walk home.

The experience I had shared with Dexter was unbelievable. I'm pretty sure he felt the same way. We had only known eachother for not very long, and we were already kissing? I was happy, but I was also confused. I wondered how it was possible to like someone that much in only a short amount of time, but I didn't care, because I was so crazy about Dexter.

We walked home holding hands. I leaned my head on his shoulder and I kissed him on the cheek. All I can do right now is hope that our relationship will last...

------------------------------------

Alright, thank you for reading this, sorry I couldn't update this as fast as my other chapters, but the dreaded writer's block had gotten to me. Anyway, please R&R.


	12. Standoff

Chapter 12: Standoff

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic characters, I only own Dexter and Lauren.

Silver's POV

I had been searching for Blaze for the past hour or so. But what I couldn't get out of my mind was what seemed to have transpired between Dexter and Lauren. What were they doing in the river, and why weren't they wearing anything? It all seemed very confusing to me. If I had told Blaze about this, she would just say that I'm naive or something like that. I just hope I could get a good explanation from her about what was happening between Dexter and Lauren.

I kept searching. Blaze was my best friend, it's been that way for a long time. I didn't want anything bad to happen to her, for I didn't know what I would do without her. I remember when I had first met Blaze. It was when we were six years old...

_Flashback..._

I was walking in the park one day. I had noticed three bullies were picking on a six-year-old, lavender cat who would become my lifelong friend. They had her teddy bear, they were using their psychic powers to keep it in the air while the cat was trying to jump high enough to grab it. It had sickened me to see people do this sort of thing to such poor, defenseless children. "C'mon, give it back," she said. They just laughed at her because of her fettle attempts to reclaim what was hers. "Who's gonna make us?" said one of the bullies. She got angry as they made fun of her. One of them teased her by saying, "Aw, look. The fire cat's getting angry. Whatcha gonna do, burn us?" They burst into laughter as the cat got madder and madder.

"Leave her alone," I shouted. They all looked at me and laughed as if I had posed no threat whatsoever. I didn't faze them one bit. One of them picked me up using his powers and threw me at a tree. I had left an imprint in the tree and the bully levitated me in the air and he threw me against the ground which caused a crater. He laughed at me and said, "You should learn to mind your own business, this'll teach ya to mess with us."

He levitated me again and he pulled me over to him. The other two bullies began punching me, really hard. When I was little, I bruised real easily, whenever I got hurt, it hurt a lot. That's how I felt when I was getting beaten by them. "Stop it," I said. "Why should we? We're having too much fun," said one of the bullies. The cat couldn't help but watch as I was getting beat up. That's where she got to the boiling point.

"Leave him alone, you bullies," she shouted. They turned around. Flames began to emanate from her. I watched in awe as the flames surrounded her. The bullies were starting to look pretty scared right about now. The cat punched one of them in the gut. Her fist gave a very strong blow since it was on fire. She jumped in the air and kicked another bully in the face. She threw a fireball at the last bully.

She glared at them yelling, "You never thought I could hurt you just because I was smaller than you, well look who's on the other end of the stick. You didn't think I could do this didn't ya? Didn't ya?" The flames on her body slowly disappeared as she realized what she had done. The bullies were on the ground, groaning in pain. The burns on their bodies looked devastating. The cat looked at their wounds in horror. She quickly turned and ran away into the nearby forest.

I realized that the cat forgot her teddy bear. I picked it up and ran after her. I had looked in the forest for half an hour. I had heard crying and I assumed it was her. I followed the sound of the crying and I came across the lavender cat sitting on a log. She had her hands in her face as tears streamed from her eyes. I walked over and sat next to her.

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked. The cat kept crying into her hands and said, "Go away, I'm a monster. All I ever do is hurt people." I put my hand on her shoulder. She turned her head and looked at me with a tear-stained face. "I don't think you're a monster. Besides, those bullies deserved it for the way they treated you," I told her. She still looked sad. "Why were they picking on you anyway?" I asked. She stood up and held out her hand. "Because of this," she said. I looked closer at her hand and a ball of fire lit up. It went out as instantly as it lit. I was then when I realized, she was a pyrokinetic in a psychokinetic world.

"Cool," I said in awe. The cat looked confused as I said this. She looked like she'd seen a ghost or something. "My powers... y-you actually think they're c-cool?" She asked. I nodded in reply. "But everyone picks on me about them, why do you think that they're cool?" She asked. "I dunno, they just are," I said. "Why are you being so nice to me?" The cat asked like we were playing twenty questions. "Do I need to have a reason?" I asked. "Yes," she responded. "I dunno, you seem like a nice girl, and I hate to see kids like you getting picked on," I told her.

She calmed down and realized that I wasn't out to get her. "By the way, how do you do that? The flames I mean..." "I dunno, I was born with it. I learned how to control them and I've used them for as long as I can remember." We just sat there for a while as silence surrounded us. "So, what's your name?" I asked her. "Blaze. Blaze the Cat" she said. "That's a nice name. My name is Silver the Hedgehog," I said. I had almost forgotten something. "Here, you dropped this," I said giving her the teddy bear. "Oh, thank you," she said as she hugged her bear. "You wanna be best friends?" Blaze asked me. "Sure," I said.

"Well, I have to go home now. I'll see you tomorrow," she said. "Okay," I responded. She kissed me on the cheek and said, "Bye." She ran off and headed home. I blushed a little after she had kissed me on the cheek. I knew at that moment that we were gonna be the best of friends. We would see eachother every day. We grew up together. Whenever either one of us was being picked on, the other would step in to tell them off or something like that. We fought against the forces of evil, such as Eggman and his counterpart, Eggman Nega.

From time to time I would help her guard the Sol Emeralds. When one of her boyfriends cheated on her, I'd be sure that Blaze knew about that. I would be there to comfort her afterwards. Whenever something was wrong, we had eachother to make things right. When one of us was feeling down, we would depend on eachother for comfort. I knew that I could count on Blaze, and she knew that she could count on me. It was always like that for us and nothing can ever change that...

_The Present..._

As I stopped reconciling the history between me and Blaze, I heard a scream. "Blaze," I shouted as I realized that the scream had belonged to her. I listened to her screaming and I followed it. I ran through the forest as fast as I could. I saw a clearing that lead to a cliff that was by the ocean. I ran so fast that I almost ran off the cliff. I nearly stumbled as I came across the edge of the cliff. I looked down to see waves crashing against the walls of the cliff. I sighed in relief as I managed to regain my balance and walk backwards on solid ground.

I had heard some familiar laughing. I clenched my fist and was prepared for anything at that moment. A hovercraft came out of the sky and floating twenty feet away from my position and a couple thousand feet above the ocean. In the driver's seat was none other than Dr. Eggman. His craft had two gigantic, metal arms with Blaze in one of them. "Eggman, what do you want?" I asked. He was wearing his trademark smile. "I think you know exactly what I want, Silver," he said. I knew exactly what he meant as that point. "That's right, give me the Chaos Emerald you have, right now and I'll let your friend go," he said in a threatening manner, "If not..."

He cranked a little switch and the robotic arm began to squeeze the life out of Blaze. She cringed as it's grip got tighter. "Don't do it, Silver," shouted Blaze, "I'm not worth it! Don't give him what he wants!" I thought it through for a moment. I could refuse to give Eggman the Chaos Emerald, but then I'd lose the best thing that has ever happened to me. Blaze was my best friend, and I didn't know what I'd do without her. I stopped thinking and looked over at my lifelong friend who was going to be crushed to death if \I didn't do anything about it. "You're worth it to me," I said to Blaze. I looked over at Eggman and said, "Alright then, take it." I tossed it over to Eggman and he caught it.

"Silver, no!" Shouted Blaze. "It was a pleasure doing business with you, Silver," he said, "However..." He looked over at Blaze and smirked. "I do believe she's fallen for you," he said. "Whaddaya mean?" I asked him in confusion. He pressed a button. The robotic arm lifted Blaze up in the air and threw her down. Blaze screamed as she was plunging to her imminent death. Clearly, Eggman was not a man of his word. I kept my end of the bargain, and now I knew that if I didn't do anything at that point, I was gonna down by one best friend. "Blaze," I shouted. Without thinking, I run off the cliff and go after her.

Blaze was tumbling and screaming as she fell. She always was afraid of heights, but it wasn't fear of heights as much as fear of falling. I was diving after her, avoiding ledges and rocks as I went. If I did crash onto a ledge or something like that, I was as good as dead. I was about forty feet away from Blaze at this point. I put my arms in front of me and made my body go downward so that I could pick up more speed. I was ten feet away from her. I kept picking up speed and eventually I had caught up with her. I grabbed her by the waist and held her tight. I used my Psychokinesis to slow us down, and we began floating in midair. I had noticed that we were one foot above the water. It was quite a close call for us, otherwise we both would've died on impact.

We repeatedly took in deep breaths, for we were exhausted from falling off a cliff. "Let's get outta here," I said. "Good thinking," said Blaze. We floated over to a nearby beach and I set Blaze down as we got to the surface. She slapped me, hard. "What were you thinking!?" She asked in an angry manner, "Now Eggman has one of the Chaos Emeralds, and you let him get away with it. What're we supposed to do now?" I rub my face to try to make the pain go away. "Please, Blaze. Just calm down. We'll get the Chaos Emerald back one way or another. But I have to let you know something," I told her, "Your life is more important to me than some Chaos Emerald. I would rather be dead than not have you at all.

Blaze calmed down a bit and said, "You're so naive, but very sweet, come here." We hugged for a moment and Blaze did something that she hadn't done to me in years. She kissed me on the cheek and said, "You're a true friend, Silver." She smiled at me as I blushed. "Alright, you wanna save the world again?" She asked me. "Sure," I said. "Alright then, let's get down to business," said Blaze, "Eggman's out to get the Chaos Emeralds again, right?" "Yeah," I said, "So he must have something big planned, and whatever it is, it's not good." "We'd better go tell Sonic and the others," said Blaze. "Right," I said in response.

We started running as we headedd back to town to meet up with Sonic. For Eggman to try to kill Blaze like he did, he mst have something really big planned. I have a really bad feeling about this...

---------------------------------------

Thank you for reading this chapter. The falling scene was inspired by 007. I should let you all know that not only did I get a part in Guys and Dolls, I got two parts. Isn't that great? I'm playing as Angie the Ox and the voice of Joey. Thank you for reading, and please, R&R.


	13. War Hits Home

Chapter 13: War Hits Home

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the Sonic characters, I only own Dexter and Lauren.

Blaze's POV

Silver and I were running as fast as we could to tell Sonic what had just happened between us and Dr. Eggman. Whatever it was, it was gonna be huge, since it involved him trying to kill me over a Chaos Emerald. I'm still shaken from Eggman trying to kill me by throwing me down from a couple thousand feet. I usually try to avoid places that have extremely high heights so that I couldn't fall from them. I do not wish to live through that kind of experience again, but having the kind of lifestyle I have, you can never make any guarantees.

We headed over to Tails' workshop where we would most likely find Sonic. I opened the front door and see Tails doing some tinkering under the hood of the X Tornado. He was so busy that he didn't even notice us coming in. It was always like that for him, he'd be so focused on working on his planes or any of his devices that sometimes he would pull all-nighters and not even notice. He would only stop working to eat or go to the bathroom whenever he was like this.

"Ahem," I said to get Tails' attention. He managed to look up at us and said, "Hi guys. What brings you here?" "Do you ever sleep?" Asked Silver, "I just don't think it's healthy for you." Tails laughed and said, "Yeah, I guess I can get a little carried away sometimes." "Sometimes? Try four all-nighters in a row, then talk to me about sometimes," said Silver. "Uh look, have you seen Sonic anywhere? We have something important that we need to discuss," I said. "Yeah, you want me to go get him?" Asked Tails. "Sure," I said. He spun his tails around like a propeller and hovered down to the steel floor. He walked over to the front door and left the workshop.

"Uh, Blaze?" "Yes, Silver?" "There's something I need to ask you," he said. Silver looked nervous as he said so, obviously something happened while he was looking for me. "What is it, Silver?" I asked. He looked away as he said, "You see, I saw Dexter... with someone..." "Whaddaya mean by that?" I asked. "He was with a girl," he explained, "they were swimming together... and they were naked." I rolled my eyes at him and said, "Oh god, Silver. Isn't it obvious? " "What do you mean?" Asked Silver. "They like eachother," I said. "If they like eachother so much, then why were they naked?" He asked.

I sighed in frustration, he obviously never had "the sex talk." Unfortunately for me, I was gonna have to explain it to him. I looked over at him and said, "I think it's about time you had 'the sex talk.'" "What is it, and how does it happen?" Asked Silver. I knew that it was gonna be a long day. I grabbed us a couple of stools and we sat down. I began my explanation of "the birds and the bees" by saying, "Sex is a thing that a man shares with a woman. It's when they love eachother so much that a certain kind of 'passion' overcomes them..."

_One hour later..._

"... And that's what happens during sexual intercourse." Silver stared at me all wide-eyed. "Is that what Dexter and Lauren were really doing?" He asked me. "Possibly," I said. "It just doesn't make any sense," said Silver, "It all seems so... messy. I just don't get why people do that." "Someday," I said, "you'll understand. It's just another part of life." Silence emanated the room.

The silence was broken as the front door opened to reveal Sonic and Tails. "You called?" Asked Sonic. "Pay attention, Sonic. What we are about to tell you is very important," I said. "Eggman's stolen the Chaos Emerald from us," said Silver, "He obviously plans to use it for evil purposes." "Whaddaya think he's up to?" Asked Tails. "We don't know," I said. "Don't worry, Blaze. We'll get it back," said Sonic.

At that moment, the radio went on by itself, it usually does that when something important is happening. "Breaking News: Hundreds of Robots are destroying South City. They are all equipped with machine guns, lasers, and missile launchers. It is believed that the cause of all this mayhem is none other than Dr. Eggman. Stay tuned to this station as we try to bring you more updates."

"Eggman, I knew he was up to something," said Silver. "South City, that's where Dexter, Cream and Amy are right now!" Shouted Tails. "Well, what're we waiting for?" Asked Sonic, "We'd better stop 'em." "I agree, if we stand around here much longer, there's no telling how many lives will be lost," I said. "It's a good thing I fixed the X Tornado. I've added some more rocket launchers, and I've upgraded the machine guns to be more powerful. I've equipped the X Tornado with charges that contain a pathogen that corrodes metal," said Tails, "And not only that, it's being powered by a Chaos Emerald I found last week." "Thinking ahead, huh Tails?" Asked Silver. Tails nodded in response.

Tails opened the hatch and we all got in. Except for Sonic, because he liked to ride on the outside. The hatch closed and the door that led to the runway slid open. "Ignition," said Tails. The plane exited the workshop and it began taxiing to get off the runway. After a minute, the X Tornado began picking up speed. Tails pulled a switch to begin the launch. "X Tornado ready for takeoff," he shouted. The engine powered up and we were floating off the ground. As we left the surface, the wheels automatically concealed themselves in some sort of compartment. Tails pressed a couple buttons and pulled a few switches, and we began to fly at high velocity speed.

I felt a little scared at first, because not only was I afraid of heights, I wasn't used to flying. I knew that flying was the safest form of travel, but I found that hard to believe because we were going into battle. Hopefully for me, most of the fighting will be on the ground. I knew that the robots were armed, but I could take them. I've been shot at before by many of Eggman's robots, and none of them stood a chance.

After a while, we were moving at 300 mph and were about 5,000 feet in the air. I was feeling a bit nauseous at that point, not a good way to prepare for battle. Silver knew that I was scared of heights, and the fact that they made me want to puke. He handed me a paper bag and I unfolded it. I quickly put the bag in my face and I threw up. The taste of vomit was disgusting, but after I was done, I felt relieved. Silver took the bag from me and threw it in the garbage. He was very considerate and always willing to help.

"There it is," said Tails. There was a dark cloud of smoke floating over South City. We heard a few explosions as the city was being invaded by Eggman's robots. It seemed devastating, but it didn't shake me, for I was used to things like this. I only hope that the people who are in the city are alright. All I knew at that point was that this was gonna be a long day...

Silver's POV

We flew in closer to the city to see what we were up against. Tails got a lock on the robots and used his computer to analyze the data. They looked like the usual soldiers Eggman uses, they were clad in orange and were rounded in build. They each had a pointed nose that looked like they could poke an eye out. And they all had a stupid looking smile on their faces. Obviously, they were built to look like Eggman, except they didn't have a mustache on their faces and they were shorter in size, but they were still dangerous due to the fact that they had weapons on them.

As the X Tornado swooped down, we noticed that there was an army of robots patrolling the streets of South City. When we got close enough, Tails launched some missiles at them. They all exploded when they made contact with the robots. The hatch opened and that was our cue to jump out of the plane and onto the battlefield. I got on the right wing and launched myself at a robot holding an innocent civilian at gunpoint.

The robot exploded after I gave it the finishing blow, which was the only blow I gave it. These robots may have had strong weapons, but they all had a very weak structure, so it was very easy for all of us to beat them. The civilian thanked me and I told her to get to safety.

Sonic performed homing attacks on about fifteen robots all at once. Blaze was being shot at by two robots with lasers. She spun into a fiery tornado and the lasers deflected off her and was shot back at the robots. They both exploded as they made contact with their own ammo.

About twenty robots with machine guns ganged up on me and all started firing at once. I created an electric forcefield with my Psychokinesis at the last second. Hundreds of bullets were floating in midair all around me. I got control over all the bullets and used my Psychic Blast to make the bullets fire back at the robots. They all exploded on contact.

Sonic was running around about ten robots so fast that he created a mini tornado which destroyed them. Blaze was having missiles fired at her. She jumped and performed a fiery tornado attack on each missile. She went from missile to missile destroying each one until she went on to the robots that were firing at her and destroyed them.

A robot launched a missile at me and I used my powers to pick it up and launch it back at the attacking robot. Robots began firing at Sonic with lasers and he dodged each of their blasts. He jumped in the air, curled into his ball form and destroyed them all at once as he landed on them. Robots were shooting at Blaze with a machine gun. She threw a fireball at them and they exploded as it made contact.

We all met up in a nearby alley and we were under heavy fire. "There's just no end to them now, is there?" Asked Blaze. Just as the robots got close enough to us, Tails in the X Tornado shot them down with his machine guns.

We looked around to see that no robots were in sight. "Alright, I guess they finally gave up," said Sonic. A scream in the distance proved otherwise. "Oh no, Dexter," I shouted. We ran over to the source of the screaming to see Dexter, Amy, Cream and Cheese being held at gunpoint by two robots.

I knew at that point, if the robots got their way, Dexter would be losing so much, and that would include his family...

_To be continued..._

-----------------------

Thank you for reading this. I'm sorry it took me so long to write this, but this is my first battle scene that I'm working on. I should let you know, my brother is selling over 300 Pokemon cards on eBay. So if any of you are Pokemon fans and are interested, that would be really awesome. Anyway, please R&R.


	14. Gunpoint: Of Lust and Love

Chapter 14: Gunpoint: Of Lust And Love

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the Sonic characters, I only own Dexter and Lauren.

Dexter's POV

A sense of fear and anger overcame me as the robot held me at gunpoint. I was scared because I knew I was gonna die at that moment, and I was angry because it would be in front of my "sisters." I stood in front of the robot in order to protect them, even though I knew that they were next. Cream was probably more scared than I was. I imagined the robot pulling the trigger and blowing my brains out, and I also imagined the violent image of blood splattering everywhere, and in front of Cream, Cheese, and Amy.

Cream was only six years old. She was way too young to be going through seeing something like this. All this horror seemed to be way too much for her to handle. She was crying into Amy's dress as she was about to witness my death, that would only be the beginning. Amy would be next, then Cheese, and finally her. It seemed that this robot got enjoyment out of seeing others suffer, so much for being a lifeless piece of metal.

At that moment, I could feel my entire world falling apart. I was going to lose everything, my family, my friends... and Lauren. I mostly thought about Lauren. Even though we only met yesterday, the connection we made was strong. I knew that the connection would be cut off in a few minor seconds...

_Three hours earlier..._

Lauren and I are walking home, I bet Lauren feels a little embarrassed that Silver accidentally walked upon us swimming while searching for Blaze. Especially since we were naked, I had nothing to worry about since I had fur to cover myself up like the rest of the guys. Lauren, on the other hand, had a lot to worry about since she didn't have enough fur to cover herself.

I got some enjoyment out of looking at her while she was nude. She was only a few weeks pregnant and she still had a nice body. I'm not perverted or anything like that, it's just a guy thing. I also enjoyed having my first kiss. I had been dying to know what it feels like just to have that experience, but I couldn't help but wonder how easy it was to fall in love with someone like Lauren. She was beautiful, but we also had a lot in common.

We both lived through tough times and we both tried to commit suicide, but that's not the point. I have some empathy for her because of what she's been through, a rapist got her pregnant and killed the nuns which she grew to know and love. I couldn't imagine how cruel and heartless that this person was, and how someone could do such an awful thing to someone as sweet as Lauren. I wonder what was going through this person's mind during the time that Lauren was raped. I would never want to experience what happened to Lauren that would be so horrible. Her innocence and virginity were taken from her, and she can never get it back. If at some point in the future, I met this person, I would make them pay for what they did to Lauren.

We kept walking, side by side, and hand in hand. Lauren laid her head on my shoulder and kissed me on the cheek. I felt myself blush as she did so. I wouldn't mind swimming with her again, doing the same things, maybe more... "Dexter," said Lauren. She startled me for a moment and I snapped back into reality. "Uh, yes Lauren?" I asked. "I'm sorry if things got out of hand back there, I guess I just got a little carried away," she said. "No, it's alright. I actually enjoyed it," I said.

She looked up at me and placed another kiss on my cheek. I could feel myself blushing in another shade of crimson. "I know we've just met," said Lauren, "but do you think we're taking things a little too fast?" "What do you mean, Lauren?" I asked. "I mean, how can you like someone like this, even though you've only just met?" She asked me. We stopped walking for a moment and we faced eachother. "I'm not sure, Lauren," I said, "I guess, once you find the right person, you just know." "Yeah, I can totally agree with you on that," Lauren said as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her lower back. "I'd like to get to know you better however," I said. "So that we can have a better relationship?" Asked Lauren. "Yeah," I responded.

Our lips finally interlocked. It started out as a soft peck on the lips, but then it grew more and more passionate with every passing second. I have been waiting to meet someone like Lauren, now I finally have a soulmate. After a moment, we came up for air and longingly stared into eachothers eyes for a while. Lauren's eyes were a beautiful, rich golden color. They were very calming for some reason. We pulled in for another kiss, and it was just as passionate as the one before.

After a while we sat in the shade of a tree. I sat up straight with my back against the tree while Lauren sat on my lap. The leaves were brushing against eachother as the wind blew. The sound relaxed me, as did Lauren. We exchanged a few soft kisses and Lauren nuzzled my neck. I ran my fingers through her silky brown hair and I kissed her on the forehead. Eventually, she fell asleep in my arms. I picked her up and carried her home bridal style.

While I carried her, I looked at her flawless face and I gave her a soft kiss on the lips. When we got home, I sat down on the couch while still holding Lauren. I gently stroked her hair while she slept. Her eyes opened slightly and she mumbled, "Dexter?" "Yeah, Lauren?" "What are the others going to say when they find out about us?" I felt a bit confused when she asked me this. "What do you mean, Lauren? I haven't even introduced you to half of the guys and you're actually wondering how they'll react?" I asked. She nodded. "Well, when they do find out, just let them talk," I said.

I leaned in for a kiss, but Lauren halted me. "I'm not like you, Dexter," she said, "What if no one likes me? Then they wouldn't want to see us together. I mean, we just met. Everyone else will only think that it's just lust or puppy love or something." I looked into her eyes and said, "Lauren, I can promise you, it is not lust or puppy love or any of that stuff. I promise that what we have is true, and no one can ever take that away. I know we've only just met, but one look is all it takes. The next moment, you just know if that person's the one for you."

Lauren wrapped her arms around my back and said, "Oh, Dexter. You really do know the right thing to say at the right time don't you?" I put my arms around her back and said, "Well, I don't know about that, but I guess-" Lauren cut me off by saying, "Just shut up and kiss me." Our lips, once again made contact. It was probably more passionate than the other kisses we shared that day, but I can't always be sure.

Anyway, our bodies made contact and we stroked at eachother eagerly. Not sexually, for I wanted to maintain my purity for until I got married. Unfortunately for Lauren, her purity was already taken away from her. I felt bad, and felt empathy for her. She has been through so much, and she wanted to kill herself because of it.

We've been kissing for a long time, I just didn't want it to end. Unfortunately, everything has an end. I thought I had heard the front door open, but I ignored it and resumed kissing Lauren. "Dexter!" Shouted a familiar pink hedgehog which scared the crap out of us. Our tongues were forced out of eachothers mouths as we looked the other way and jumped backed in shock. Standing right in front of us was Amy who was staring at us all wide-eyed with her hands covering her mouth in shock. It was as if we were caught with our hands in the cookie jar. Lauren was still embracing me as we stared back at Amy.

"Oh my god," said Amy, "y-you're..." Amy paused as she found herself at a loss of words, for all of this was happening all so sudden. She seemed very curious about what is going on with me and Lauren. Even though me and Lauren had just met, it all seemed very strange, even for the twelve-year-old hedgehog standing right in front of us.

A smile came across her face as she said, "I knew it! I just knew you would find someone, Dexter!" "Uh, Amy..." I tried to explain, but Amy cut me off. "You don't have to explain anything, I just knew you two were made for eachother. Oh, this is so romantic!" She seemed to know a hell of a lot about love, for Amy, it's been that way ever since she met Sonic.

What she has between her and Sonic is probably one of the most hopeless relationships there ever was, Amy may like Sonic, but Sonic doesn't like her back. I just wish that Amy would realize that and just move on with her life, but knowing her, she loves Sonic dead-on, but that's beyond the point. What me and Lauren were dealing with right now was an overly excited twelve-year-old who knows love like the back of her hand. She was immediately jumping to conclusions, but her assumption was correct and it didn't take long for my sister to realize that Lauren and I were lovers.

"This is all so sweet," shouted Amy, "you like eachother." "Well Dex, I guess we can't hide it anymore," said Lauren. "So, when did this all start?" Asked Amy. We weren't sure what to say at the moment. "Well, c'mon you can tell me," said Amy. Silence emanated the room for a long period of time while Amy expected an answer from us, neither one of us could explain how all of this happened in such a short amount of time. The silence was broken as the front door opened to reveal Cream.

"Amy, the mall in South City is having a big sale, you wanna go?" she asked. Her attention was immediately broken away from me and Lauren as Cream asked this. "A sale!? We have to get there right away!" Shouted Amy. They left the room and I thanked God, for a sale was one of the things Amy couldn't resist. I guess it's a girl thing, not that I mind picking out clothes for myself, for I liked clothes that made me look good. I turned my attention back to Lauren and said, "Now, where were we?"

Lauren laughed a little as I said this and we leaned in for a kiss. "Hey Dexter," said Amy. I jumped back in shock, for she had startled me. "Y-yes Amy?" "I'm sorry, I was so caught up in all the excitement that I forgot about you," she said, "You wanna come to South City with us?" "Uh, sure," I said. "Well, what're we waiting for? Let's go," she said. She quickly left the room and headed toward the front door. I looked back at Lauren and said, "I'll be back soon, okay?" "Sure, I'll see you later," she responded. "Great," I said as I kissed her cheek on impulse, "See ya."

I walked out of the room and proceeded to follow Amy out the front door. "Hey, Dexter," said Lauren. I turned around and said, "Yeah?" Lauren smiled at me and said, "Thank you, for everything." "Uh, sure... no problem," I said out of nervousness. She laughed a little as I said this. I headed towards the foyer and walked out the front door. I stepped out to see Amy waiting on the front steps of the wraparound porch with Cream and Cheese.

They all looked back at me as they heard the front door close. "C'mon Dex! We're waitin' on ya," said Amy. "I'm comin', I'm comin'," I said with a little frustration in my voice. "Yeah, so is Christmas, now c'mon let's go!" She shouted. I head toward the stairs and walk down them. We head toward Mama's minivan where she is waiting for us. I opened the door that led to the front seat. I sat down, closed the door, and buckled my seatbelt. Amy, Cream and Cheese did the same. Mama started the car and we drove away to South City.

When we got there, Mama dropped us off at the South City Mall and she drove off to go to work. I never knew that she had a job, I thought she was just a stay-at-home mom, but I guess that someone has to pay the bills. She works as a real estate broker, which pays a decent amount of money. Mama does have a lot of money, but I guess she has this job to keep us in our somewhat high-class status.

I guess I should've known they were rich, since they do have a pretty big house, not really a mansion, but it's still a pretty big house. It has about eight bedrooms, and four bathrooms. It has a pool and a hot tub in the backyard, and it is between walking distance to the meadow where we would pick flowers. Everything about the house was nice, it had a big kitchen, lots of space, it was very well decorated, there's probably a mile-long list of nice features in that house.

Anyway, we were left at South City Mall for Amy, Cream and Cheese to do what they do best, and that my friends, is shopping. While we were at the mall, I had noticed that there was an abundance of animals and humans. I didn't really know there were humans in Sonic's world, but then again there's probably a whole lot that I didn't know about Sonic's world.

We went from store to store trying to find the best deals. Amy or Cream would show me a top and press it against themselves to see how they would look in it. I would either approve or disapprove of what they would show me. When we paid for everything, they made me carry some of the bags.

I would also try on a couple things, whether it was a t-shirt or a pair of designer jeans. When I came out of one of the dressing rooms, I showed Amy, Cream, and Cheese how I looked in them and they would applaud in approval or shake their heads in disapproval.

In one store, I show Amy a white sleeveless turtleneck and I tell her to try it on. She goes into a dressing room with the top and a few other clothing articles. She comes out wearing the form-fitting top along with a brown mini-skirt, white high-heel boots, and she's wearing her hair in a ponytail. Out of all the clothing she bought, this was the best outfit she wore. We paid for everything, and I ended up carrying all the bags.

We were heading to the food court to grab a bite to eat. Amy, Cream, and Cheese were way ahead of me, while I was struggling to carry everything. They came back for me and grabbed some of the bags to lighten the load off my back, which helped a lot. I was so worn out that I fell on the floor to rest. "Dexter, are you gonna be okay," asked Amy as she helped me up. "Yeah, I'll be alright," I said, "But, I wonder why women need so many damn shoes."

Amy hit me on the head with her hammer when I made that comment, which caused me to drop the bags. "Watch your language, Dexter," she shouted at me, "There are ladies present!" I used my hand to rub away the pain that was emanating from the bump that Amy caused. "Sorry," I said as I picked up the bags I dropped. We resumed walking over to the food court and when we got there, we ordered some ice cream. We found a table and we sat down to eat.

I looked at the ice cream hungrily, I took one bite out of it and found out how delicious ice cream can be. I kept digging my spoon into the ice cream and eating it like a wild man. Amy, Cream and Cheese observed my eating habits and that's where I decide to slow down on eating my ice cream.

"So Dexter, where are you from?" Asked Amy. I looked at her very confused and said, "What do you mean, Amy?" "I mean, what's the name of your hometown?" "Oh, I'm from Lodi, Wisconsin. It's a small city that no one's ever heard of." "Tell us about it." "Well, it's the birthplace of one of the main characters of The Dukes of Hazard." "Never heard of it." "Yeah, I know. Anyway, a friend of mine is related to Bon Jovi, a rock star. It's also the hometown of an extra to Days of Our Lives, a soap opera. And the former hometown of Kelly Nolan, she was a former student at Lodi and her mother is a teacher." "What happened to her?"

I paused for a moment to prepare to reconcile the Kelly Nolan case. "She was out barhopping with her friends on State St. when she went missing, a few weeks later, she was found dead in a forest. The investigation was turned from a missing person investigation to a homicide investigation, her mother took it pretty hard," I explained. "Oh, that's so sad," said Cream, "Who would do something like this?" "Chao," said Cheese. "The killer has not yet been caught," I continued, "but I have someone in mind. It might be her former boss, Henry Doane. He was the last person to see her."

Amy, Cream and Cheese didn't say anything after that. We continue to eat our ice cream. We engaged in more conversation, it was about... you know, the small things. TV shows, novels, celebrities and other things. I didn't really follow, for I didn't know about any of those things. They said they'd show me sometime. They talked about the adventures they have been on and I listened to every detail. We talked more about some things and we had some laughs. As soon as we were done with our ice cream, we picked up our bags and left the mall while we were still laughing.

"You guys are fun," I said. "So are you, Dexter," said Cream. "Chao," said Cheese. "I wish we could do this more often," I said, "I..." The next thing I know, is that we heard an explosion coming from behind us. The force caused us to fall flat on our faces and drop our bags.

In the distance, I could hear the sounds of people screaming and the sound of machine guns. "What the..." But before I could finish, an explosion came from a nearby building. We screamed as we saw the horrific incident. A cloud of smoke emanated from the crumbling building as people ran out of the entrance in a state of panic. More explosions we heard in the distance. "We have to get out of here right now," shouted Amy. But before we could run, the sound of a reloading gun could be heard from behind us.

We turned around to see who it was. It was two of Eggman's robots pointing machine guns at us. We raised our hands in the air on impulse, as the robots would shoot us if we didn't surrender. It was at that moment where we realized that we were hostages to robots.

If I had known what to do at that moment, I would've done it, but instead I walked forward and extended my arms in a foolish attempt to protect my sisters. The robots instantly pointed their guns at me. I held my ground, though. I wasn't going to give it all up without a fight. I quickly realized that I was going to be the first to go. We were held at gunpoint for what seemed like an eternity, my eyes were opened wide to look at the fiends that would destroy our lives forever if nothing was done.

I closed my eyes to prepare for the bullets to make the connection, but instead I heard an explosion. I opened my eyes to see what had happened. I looked down to see that the attacking robots were now just a pile of rubbish. "That was a close one," said a familiar voice in the distance. I looked to my right to see where the voice had come from. It was my favorite blue hedgehog. I smiled and shouted, "Sonic."

I ran closer to him in excitement. "Sonic," shouted Amy. She ran over to him and hugged him tightly as tears ran down her face. "Oh, thank you, Sonic. You're my hero!" She shouted. "Take it easy, Amy," said Sonic. I knew that Sonic was in a state of discomfort as Amy had him in a death grip. Like I said before, it seemed like a hopeless relationship.

I thought we were finished with those robots, but suddenly, the sound of marching reinforcements entered the streets of South City. "Aw, great," said Sonic sarcastically, "more of them." He looked over at me and said, "Well, what're we waiting for, let's get 'em." "Uh, okay," I said. I looked down at the pile of broken robot parts and saw a pair of guns that have been undamaged. I picked them up on impulse and immediately joined the fray.

I was ready for action, but at the same time, I was scared. My stomach felt like it was in a washing machine set on spin cycle. I was ready, yet unprepared...

To be continued...

----------------------------

I know, you hate "to be continued," but this was a long chapter, my longest one yet. Don't worry, you'll hear more. Anyway, when Dexter explained everything about Lodi, WI, it was all true. I should know, because I'm from Lodi, WI. And the person who I mentioned was related to Bon Jovi, that would be Alex, a friend of mine who is also a writer on both FictionPress and FanFiction. And I do believe we can count Henry Doane as a suspect in the Kelly Nolan case. Anyway, I'm going to audition for Season 8 of American Idol and I need your help deciding what I should sing, here are the choices: When She Loved Me by Sara Mclachlan, Concrete Angel by Martina McBride, Amazing Grace I don't know who originally sings this, or Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol. Anyway, thanks for reading, and please, R&R.


	15. Preparing For Battle

Chapter 15: Preparing for Battle

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the Sonic characters, only Dexter and Lauren.

Dexter's POV

I looked at my surroundings to see destroyed buildings, clouds of smoke, and most importantly, an army of robots coming from every which-way. They were bearing various weapons. I felt intimidated as I saw how many robots we would have to deal with. The many weapons that would be shooting at me was the thing that scared me the most. I guess it's harder to do in real life than in a video game.

I realized that I was going to be fighting in battle, and I was carrying guns. I was now more nervous than ever, I had never fought in battle before and the many robots were going to be shooting at me. As the robots got closer, I was feeling more scared. My heart was beating like a drum. My stomach is filled with butterflies.

They began shooting at us. I stated running, dodging bullets as they were being shot at me. My index fingers pulled on the triggers of the guns and bullets started firing out rapidly. Some of the robots exploded as my bullets connected with them, but it seemed as if there was an endless amount of robots that Eggman had in his arsenal. They just kept coming and they kept shooting at us. I shot back at them, but more robots kept coming.

Each bullet that went past me nearly knocked the wind out of me. I was feeling even more scared as the many robots went closer to us. I ran behind what was left of a vacant building. I held my back against the wall and started breathing quickly and heavily. I heard the firing of different weapons and the explosions coming from the robots.

I looked around the corner to see what was going on, but instead my eyes met another robot. It aimed it's gun at me, but I instantly shot the robot, causing it to explode. I let out more quick, deep breaths as I once again realized how close to death I was. I ran down the alley to try to find a safe place to hide, but I found myself being shot at. I ducked behind some rubble and reloaded my guns. I saw bullets flying past me as I looked to my left.

As the bullets stopped firing for a moment, I saw this as an opportunity to attack. I poked my head over the rubble to see three robots reloading their guns. I pointed my guns at them and pulled back on the triggers to allow my bullets to fly out at the robots. The robots exploded as my bullets made contact with them.

I was feeling more and more scared at that moment than I ever was in my entire life. I dropped my guns sat down in fetal position against the hard stone wall of what was left of an abandoned building. I wondered why I even joined the fray in the first place. I began to cry uncontrollably as fear overcame me. I showed no signs of stopping as I started dreading for my life. This sort of thing wasn't as easy as it looked.

"Hey, Dexter," said a familiar voice. I fell back to the side in shock for that person snuck up on me. In front of me stood Sonic. "You alright?" He asked me. "Y-yes," I said and I let out a sniffle. "You don't look alright to me," he said, "tell me, what's bothering you?" I got up and told him, "I'm scared." "Of what?" He asked with a slightly confused look. "I'm afraid to die," I admitted, still bawling my eyes out, "I mean look around you, there's robots everywhere. I'm gonna die, I need help, I need..."

"Dexter!" Shouted Sonic, "Get a hold of yourself, it's the city that needs help." "B-but... there's s-so many of them," I said. "Relax," said Sonic, "listen, I need to let you in on a little secret." "What is it?" I asked. "Your mind is playing tricks on you," he said. "W-what?" I asked in a confused way. "These robots are actually slower than you think they are," he explained, "I remember the first time I ever went against Eggman's robots, they were shooting at me and I thought I wouldn't make it out alive. I thought I was going to die, Dexter. But then, I realized that I was much faster than they were, and just like that, I destroyed them."

"Alright, but you know I'm not as fast as you are, Sonic," I said. Just then, two robots showed up from behind the corner of the abandoned building. Sonic smiled his cocky, trademark smile and said, "Let me show ya." He ran in front of the robots and crossed his shoulders. The robots stopped running and stopped abruptly. Sonic stuck his tongue out at them and they aimed their guns at him they pulled the triggers on their guns and the bullets came flying. Sonic jumped out of the way and kicked both of their heads off.

I saw the bullets coming at me, but not in the kind of speed I would expect them to come out at. I dodged all of them with ease as they flew past me. Sonic looked over at me and smirked. "Now, wasn't that easy?" He asked me. I looked up at him and said, "Yeah, but..." "But what?" He asked. "What if I don't see any of those bullets and one of them hits me. I'll probably die," I said. Sonic walked over to me and placed his hands on my shoulders. "Dexter," said Sonic, "I know it seems hard, but sometimes, you've gotta take chances. It's a little thing called courage that helps us realize that only when we let go of our fears are we no longer afraid to live. So whaddaya say, you up for the challenge?"

I wiped my tears off my face and looked down at my guns on the pavement. I picked them up and reloaded them. "I say, let's kick some robot ass!" I shouted. "All right, let's do it." Shouted Sonic. I started running out of the alley, but Sonic halted me. "By the way, before I forget you might wanna take this with you," he said. He put his right hand behind his back and shuffled through his quills. He pulled out a ring buried beneath his quills that was about the size of a bracelet and gave it to me. "This will make sure that if you do get shot, you won't die."

I held it in my hand and held it to my chest. It dissapeared within me and I felt a whole lot stronger, like there was some sort of sheild protecting me. I knew that in the Sonic series that even if you only had just one ring, you would not die. Sonic's speech inspired me that day, it made me realize how inspirational the guy was, even though it wasn't his style. Sonic's the kind of guy a person can look up to. He wasn't afraid to live and he wasn't afraid to die either, it makes me wanna be more like him, cause he's the kind of guy whose personality resembles the wind.

I thanked Sonic for the ring and we ran out of the alley and back onto the battlefield...

------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading and I apologize for making this chapter so short and I apologize for not updating for a while. I've been busy with rehearsal for I have three roles in Guys and Dolls. I play as Angie the Ox, Joey Biltmore, and a Texan. I am also trying to be an understudy for Nicely-Nicely Johnson. The entire musical will be recorded so that I can get a copy and post it on Youtube then post the video on my profile. And if anyone knows how to post Youtube videos on their profiles, could you plese teach me how to do that? Anyway, I'll try to update more when I stop having writer's block. And guess what? In the later chapters, I'm going to be in the story. Pretty exciting, huh? Since I am also auditioning for American Idol, I'd like to remind you of the choices: Concrete Angel by Martina McBride, When She Loved Me by Sara McLachlan, Amazing Grace by John Newton, and Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol. I have also decided to add a fifth choice to the list: Hands On Me by Vanessa Carlton. Anyway, thank you for reading and please, R&R.


	16. It Never Ends

Chapter 16: It Never Ends

Disclaimer: I only own Dexter and Lauren. This is one of my first battle scenes so please go easy on me.

Dexter's POV

Robots were everywhere. They didn't see us at first for they were too busy randomly shooting at builings causing them to collapse or to catch fire and be engulfed in flames and black smoke. It was devastating, for people actually lived in this city. But now, we were going to take back the city.

"Ready Dex?" asked Sonic. "Ready Sonic," I responded. I pointed my guns at the robots and started firing numerous bullets at the E-something-or-other robots. Most of them exploded on contact. The surviving robots noticed me shooting at their mechanical colleagues and began firing at me. I dodged their bullets with ease as I fired back at them. They were instantly destroyed as the bullets made their connection.

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about," said Sonic as he gave me the traditional thumbs up, a wink, and his trademark smile. I returned the favor by matching his thumbs up.

Behind us, another explosion was heard. We looked over at where the explosion came from to see that missiles were flying straight toward us. "Leave them to me," said Sonic. He jumped in the air and performed several homing attack on the missiles which were easily destroyed.

We both looked over at the source that it came from and it appears that there were some more E-series robots, only they were the flying type and they looked more ridiculous in real life than they did in the games I played. They shot some bullets at me and I attempted to dodge them, but one of them hit my arm. A surge of pain went up through my arm as one of the bullets connected to it.

Surprisingly, it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. I fell back and heard the music of the ring falling to the ground as I went with it. I looked up to see that Sonic was taking care of those stupid robots. He performed homing attacks on them and, well you get the idea. He landed on his feet right next to me.

"Dexter, you alright man?" He asked. "Yeah, I'm fine," I said as I got up. Wait a minute, I'm fine? A bullet just shot right through me and I'm fine? I rolled up my right sleeve to search for the wound. Surprisingly, it wasn't there. "Heh heh, it's the rings doing all the work in case you're wondering," said Sonic. I looked to the ground to find the ring I dropped.

I bent down and picked it up. It immediately dissapeared into my hand and I could feel it's power coarsing through my veins. "Yo Dex," shouted Sonic. I looked up to face Sonic. "There's more where those guys came from," he said with his thumb pointing at a barrage of more robots randomly shooting everywhere for Eggman's benefit. There is no end to any of the violence he brings to this world, let alone this universe. The only thing we can do right now is keep fighting his mechanical henchmen in hopes it will eventually drive him away.

We ran over to the rampaging robots and I began shooting at them while Sonic performed a spin dash. As my bullets fled across the battlefield once known as South City, my enemies fell one by one as the bullets made their connection and they exploded as Sonic's ball form also connected with them.

Around the corner, we could hear more explosions. We ran over to the sight to see a certain red echidna puching out more robots. "Knuckles, glad you dropped in," said Sonic as he decided to get in on the action. "Yeah, you mind helping me, I can't seem to get these robots off of me," said Knuckles as he delivered a punch to another robot, knocking off it's head and causing it to fall on it's knees. "Damn, there are so many idiots whose asses I have to kick," Knuckles shouted in frustration. "You mind if we helped you kick 'em?" I asked as I shot at three robots causing them to explode. "I need all the help I can get," said Knuckles.

All of a sudden, I felt the end of a gun against my neck. I quickly turned around and knocked it out of the robot's hand with one of my guns and used it to deliver a fatal blow in the chest. It fell on it's back before me. _Damn, I'm good. _

I saw three more robots with their guns aimed at Knuckles. His hands were raised high over his head. I immediately leapt up the air and performed a roundhouse kick which knockedhe robots heads off. As I landed I asked myself out loud, "Wait, was that me? How am I doing all of this?" Knuckles chuckled to himself with his arms crossed. "When it comes to fighting, kid, it comes very naturally," he told me. Now that didn't make any sense to me, but I guess it didn't matter as long as I knew how to fight.

"Yo Dex, behind you," shouted Knucked as he pointed to what was behind me. I looked behind me to see two robots falling out of the sky and divebombing towards me. I let out a scream for I thought I was done for. Out of nowhere, Sonic jumped out from the side and kicked them with both feet. They were sent flying towards a building and smashed to pieces on impact. As Sonic landed he gave me a thumbs up and said, "Don't worry Dexter, I got you covered." I returned the thumbs up and turned back to what we were up against.

It seems we have reduced this mob of robots quite significantly. They seemed to keep falling like dominoes. All we have to do is destroy them and we're on our way. I aimed my guns at what was let of the mob and started shooting at them. As I started shooting at them from the left, everything was satarting to fall together like clockwork. One by one, they fell before my bullets as I shot at them from left to right. They were very easily destroyed.

"Finally," said Knuckles as he used his the beads of sweat off his forehead. "You did good Dex," Sonic said as he pat me on the shoulder. "Yeah, I did, didn't I?" Just then another explosion was heard. We turned around to see a nearby building crumbling before us, engulfed in black and grey smoke. Emerging from the smoke was a second wave of robots running toward us.

"Aw, come on," shouted Knuckles in frustration, "How many of these guys are there?" I could very much agree with Knuckles, for these robots were probably roaming the entire city, it was unbelieveable how many robots there are. Does it ever end? Hopefully, it will soon.

I tried to reload my guns, but then I realized I'm all out of ammo. I guess that first wave really did it for me. "Great, what a perfectly good time for me to run out of ammo," I shouted with frustration, anger, and sarcasm mixed all together. "Here," said Sonic. I looked over at him and he handed me some ammo. "I picked it up from the robots we destroyed," he told me. "Hey thanks," I said as I reloaded my guns, "Hey do you think you could pick up more ammo for me if I run out?" "You got it, Dex," he said, "Oh, and by the way, you might wanna think fast." "Whaddaya mean by that?" I asked as I looked over to where he was pointing his index finger at.

The robots drew closer to us and surounded us with their guns pointed directly at us. "Oh shit," I said to myself. The robots started firing at us with ease. I closed my eyes to brace myself for impact, the next thing I know, I feel someone grabbing onto my wrist and being suspended in midair. I opened my eyes to see that person was Sonic, he had also grabbed Knuckles by the wrist. "Dexter don't look down," said Sonic. "How come?" I asked as I looked down, then I saw why. Apparently we were a couple thousand feet above the ground. Oh god, why was I cursed with my fear of heights? "Ahhhh," I screamed, "Why me, God? Why me?" Yeah, I was that scared of heights.

I guess it's probably because when I was a little kid, about five or six, and human, I loved heights, I loved climbing trees and looking at the many views that nature had to offer. Until that one fateful day...

_Flashback_

I went over to Mrs. Rodgers houseasked her if I could climb one of her pine trees. She was one of the nicest ladies a kid could ever hope to meet. She was blonde, and a bit overweight, she loved gardening so she always wore overalls, and she worked as a nanny for a family with a pair of two-year-old twins and their teenage daughter, Melissa. Melissa babysat me and I, like other younger children had a crush on her, I mean sure my parents paid her to babysit me, but I still liked her.

Anyway, back to the tree climbing thing. So I climbed Mrs. Rodgers' pine tree and climbed to the very top. I could swear I could see the entire neighborhood from there. But all of a sudden, a gust of wind caught me off guard and caused me to hang to that top branch for my very life. Then the branch snapped and I started falling, some branches helped break my fall, but ultimately, I landed on a wrought-iron post which penetrated through me causing me to break five of my ribs and pierce my spleen. It hurt like hell and I was screaming so loud, loud enough for Mrs. Rodgers to hear me. She came over running from her rose garden. I was caught on the post and I was losing blood fast. It was hurting like no tomorrow above all.

Mrs. Rodgers was horrified at the sight of me being caught on a wraught-iron post. I remember saying, "Mrs. Rodgers, get me off," I yelled in pain. "Alright Dexter, don't worry. I'll get you out, but it might hurt," said Mrs. Rodgers. She grabbed me by the waist and start to pull me off the post, it seemed to hurt a whle lot more than when I fell on the post. I couldn't help but scream in pain when she pulled me off, so she tried to do it as fast as she could in order for me to endure less pain. That only made things worse, for when she pulled me off, she ended up accidentally breaking another one of my ribs which caused more bleeding. She set me on the ground and scurried over to her house and called 911 while I lay on the ground suffering and bleeding my guts out. I seriously thought that I was going to die at that point. After Mrs. Rodgers called 911, she went over to my side and told me that they are sending over and ambulance with four doctors to perform surgery on me, I guess they figured if they took me to the hospital in my current condition that I would die on the way.

The ambulance showed up with the four doctors right away. They were going to perform the surgery right in Mrs. Rodgers' yard. They put a breathing mask on me and assured me that it was gonna be okay. They put this thing on my finger to keep and eye on my vitals. One doctor held out my arm and injected me with the drugs that were gonna put me to sleep. At first, I could feel all that pain go away, I felt so much better. The next thing I knew, everything was all a blur, I just blacked out.

I could remember dreaming about racecars, which was strange because I wasn't into racing at all. Usually my dreams were strange but this was really demented, because I couldn't hear anything. No sound, no voice, nothing. I don't think I was thinking clearly, but then again I rarely think straight when I'm dreaming. I could use these kinds of dreams as an escape from reality. Most kids my age didn't like to go to sleep, but I loved sleep. The cool feeling of a pillow against my head, the wonderful things that I would dream of, I mean sure sometimes on some nights there would be some ups and downs but overall, I liked it. But for all dreams, they have to come to an end.

I awoke to the sound of beeping. I could barely open my eyes, everything was all blurry. I could've sworn that when my eyes cleared that I had double vision. I noticed that I was in a room lying in a hospital bed and there was a doctor standing right next to me. He told me that the opperation was a success but I didn't respond. I learned that some of my ribs punctured my spleen and they had to do a blood transfusion to stabilize my vitals. They had to use 52 stitches to treat all my injuries. I was too young to understand at the time, but I found out all those things as I got older. I felt really groggy from the drugs so I couldn't do anything.

After a while I passed out again from the grogginess of the drugs and dreamt about nothing. When I awoke, I could see Mrs. Rodgers sitting in a chair on my bedside. "Hey Dexter," she said. "Hey Mrs. Rodgers," I said. "Are you alright?" "I am now." "Listen, I'm sorry I broke one of your ribs." "That's okay, at least you got me off that post. By the way, where's my mommy and daddy?" "They're at work, sweetie." "Did you call them?" "Yes I did." "Are they mad at you?" "For what, Dexter?" "For letting me climb that tree and breaking one of my ribs." "Yes they were. Apparently you didn't have health insurance so that really set them back quite a bit." "Mrs. Rodgers, how much is a bit?" "About, 100,000." "Wow, that's an awful lot of money! Where are we gonna get that?" "Oh, you don't have to worry about that. Your parents are suing me." "What does suing mean, Mrs. Rodgers?" "It means they're going to take it to court and make me give a whole lot of money." "Now, why would they do that? You're the nicest lady on the block." "Well, thank you Dexter, but unfortunately since I let you climb that tree and I broke one of your ribs, they're going to make me pay." "That's awful!" "I know, sweetie. I know."

I couldn't believe it. Mrs. Rodgers was being sued by my parents and it was all my fault. Even the fact that my parents didn't care enough about me to give me health insurance. During those past few days I spent in the hospital, not once did my parents visit me, I felt really lonely because of that. Mrs. Rodgers would've kept visiting, but my parents filed a restraining order against her. She was forced to settle and she had to sell her house just to pay for everything, after that I never saw her again. I felt that she was one of the only people I knew who really loved me. During the time in the hospital, thinking about Mrs. Rodgers made me think about Nadia and all the good times we spent together. Climbing trees, reading stories, and everything.

As soon as I got out of the hospital, my life began to fall apart. I tried climbing a tree in the backyard, but as I looked down while climbing it, I thought of how much it hurt when I fell on that wrought iron post. I immediately went back on the ground for my own safety. I still have that scar, it was the only one that Tyrell never gave me. My parents were always yelling at me, telling me what a burden I was and how useless I was to them because of what happened. It was their own fault for not giving me health insurance, I should've been really ticked off at them, but I was too young to understand the concept of money.

My parents always told me to never get sick, because it would always cost them too much money. I guess it's because after what happened, they couldn't get health insurance for me even if they wanted to. If I did get sick, I would stay in bed. I told my parents that I should see a doctor if I ever got sick, but they just told me to toughen it out. I wasn't tough at all, they would just leave me at home to suffer. They never took care of me, they were always at work or going out to dinner without me even if I wasn't sick. All there was was me, the couch, and the TV...

_The Present_

There we were, suspended in midair. I was holding on very tight, screaming as I looked down. Sonic looked at me as I was screaming and knew right away that I was afraid to die. "Hey Dex," said Sonic, "Don't worry we're safe." I didn't heed his words, for I was too overcome with the fear of falling to my death. We we still going up, and all I knew at that moment was that what goes up must come down and that I was pavement paint.

I closed my eyes so that I wouldn't see what would happen as I fell, but the next thing I knew was that my feet were on a surface. "Dexter, open your eyes," said Knuckles. I did and I saw that we we on top of a building. I sighed in relief as I made this discovery. "Dex, you alright?" Asked Sonic. "Uhhh... I'm fine," I responded. "You don't look fine," said Knuckles, "You looked pretty scared back there. You afraid of heights or something?" "Well," I said as I twiddled my thumbs, kind of embarrassed and acting like I had a secret. I just responded with a simple nod.

"Hey, it's okay Dexter," said Sonic as he put his hands on my shoulders, "Everyone's afraid of something." "I know," I said, "but the thing is, it's not the heights as much as the falling." Sonic chuckled a little bit. "Hey, that's not funny," I yelled at him. "I know, I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing because you shouldn't really be afraid of those things in the first place. You see, you should really be enjoying the view and not worry about anything else. Just as long as you don't do anything stupid you'll be alright. Just look around you, Dexter."

I looked over to the side and saw from the building we were standing on was the end of the city. There I could see the beautiful cerulean skies and the pure white clouds. Just below it was an incredible view of a mountain that was even more breathtaking that Mt. Fuji, and a lake that reflected it. It looked as if there were two skies. All I could could think of was how amazing it looked.

"Now Dex, if you want to see things like this, you gotta get rid of all your fears and think about the experience above all other things," said Sonic. I took in his words and realized what I was missing out on all these years. "Now, you ready?" Asked Sonic. "Yeah, I'm ready," I said with determination in my voice. "Then let's go," shouted Knuckles. "Yeah!" I shouted and began to run off the building with Sonic and Knuckles. As we jumped off, I could feel the rush of the air running through my fur and the feeling of excitement around me. I landed on my feet while Sonic and Knuckles did the same.

We were once again ready to face the robots. They turned around to look at us and I aimed my guns at them. I began shooting at them while running and they fell before me. I was shooting at them like there was no tomorrow, I was running past them while they fell before me as if I was saying 'Out of my way you robots. I have two guns and I am not afraid to use them.' They just kept being destroyed by me and they were doing nothing about it. I couldn't tell what Sonic and Knuckles were doing because I was too busy being caught up in all this action.

Before I knew it, they were all destroyed, and it was all because of me with a little help from my friends. "All right Dex," shouted Sonic, "I really think you're getting the hang of this." "Thanks pal," I said as I gave him the traditonal thumbs-up and he returned it with a wink and a smile.

Then, out of the blue I could hear the banging of metal on solid ground. We looked up to see that there were more of Eggman's robots falling out of the sky. These however, were different. They looked like Eggman's other robot's but they had a metallic chrome finish. "It doesn't matter what you look like, you're still going down," I shouted as I shot at them. But for some reason, my bullets were deflected and they didn't even make a dent in any of my targets.

"Huh? I don't believe it," I said in confusion. "Let me try," shouted Knuckles from behind. He pulled back his fist and launcehed it at one of the robots. It fell and immediately got back up. "It didn't even make a mark," said Knuckles. After that, the robots surrounded us and aimed their guns at us. "Well, it was nice knowing you guys," I said.

"I wouldn't give up hope that easy," said a voice which belonged to Tails. We looked over to see where Tails' voice was coming from and we saw him lowering the X Tornado. He launched some charges at the robots and on impact turned to some kind of green gas. Next thing I knew, the robots were rusting away to nothingin the gas, unfortunately, my guns had corroded in my hands. Oh well, at least these robots were destroyed. As the mist of the metal corrosive gas faded, Tails landed his plane right next to us and opened the hatch.

"Get in, I found out where these robots are coming from," said Tails. I jumped into the passenger seat while Knuckles jumped into the one behind me. Sonic however, he preferred to ride on the left wing of the X Tornado. Tails closed the hatch and launched the X Tornado and I was ready to to battle with whom or whatever tried to reckon with us...

To be continued...

--

Man, that was a long chapter. Sorry I haven't updated this sooner but a lot has happened to me in the past couple months. It's a long story. Anyway, we did Guys and Dolls and it was a success, I have the DVD and if anyone knows how to get the movie from a DVD to their computer to YouTube, that would be great. So now that I'm here, I should tell you about 'The Game.' The rules are simple, every time you're thinking about the game you have to say "I lost the game!" Basically it's an abstract kind of thing that kind of goes on for the rest of your life. You can never win it, although it is argued that if you're not thinking about the game you are kind of winning the game. Now that I have this implanted in your brains, you are now currently playing the game. Anyway, I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as I can.

P.S. I lost the game!


	17. Reconnaissance

Chapter 17: Reconnaissance

A/N: I was feeling kind of bummed that when I updated my story I didn't hear what you guys though about it, some of you just said I lost the game. Now I lost the game. Anyway, I'd like to hear your opinions on all my chapters, I'd appreciate it. And guess what, I'm gonna be in this chapter! Now, you'll know what I look like, and I will be aa reoccuring character in this story.

Character Introduction: When the world of medicine needs someone the most, he is one of the greatist minds in medical history. After graduating medical school at a young age, he was sent to Station Square Hospital to save the unsavable and cure the uncurable. If you think that a sixteen-year-old boy can't perform surgery, think again. Dr. Ben Brooks permanently joins the crew in this chapter starting right now.

Disclaimer: I only own Dexter and Lauren

Dexter's POV

We have just taken off and we are currently heading straight to the source of the robots. "So Tails," I said, "How are there so many robots coming from one place, anyway?" "Well Dexter," Tails says, "Apparently Eggman has built this really huge teleportation device and he's sending tons of robots from his base to this city. I figured out that once we destroy the teleportation device, there will be less robots for us to deal with, a lot less, in fact we'll at least have to deal with 30 of the robots, which should be easily destroyed with the charges I've invented and once that's done, we're home free."

"It sounds like a good plan," I said, "But don't you think if Eggman knew that we could destroy it, don't you think there would be a way for him to protect it?" "I guess so," said Tails, "We may have to do some reconnaissance work in order to see if there's anything protecting it. I figured that if we do reconnaissance work in the X Tornado, we'll get spotted and taken down, so I decided that if we want to do it right, we have to do it the sneaky way which is why I decided to call Rouge. She's in the city right now and heading over to the site where the teleportation device is." Tails pulled out what looked like a watch but it looked like a communication device. "Two-Tail to White Bat do you copy?" Asked Tails to his comm-link. "This is White Bat, I hear you loud and clear Two Tail," said Rouge's voice, "What's the plan?"

Rouge's POV

"Okay, White Bat," said Tails, "We need you to head over to the site where the teleportation device is and take some pictures." "Can do," I said. "And make sure that the robots don't detect you, White Bat," said Tails. "Honestly, it couldn't get any easier than this," I said with a tone of sarcasm in my voice, "And what's up with the code names anyway?" "Rouge, you're not taking any of this seriously, there is an entire army of robots out there. One slip-up and you could compromise our mission," yelled Tails. "Well, excuse me for knowing how easy this is," I said. "Oh, forget it!" Shouted Tails in frustration, "Just head over to the site and I'll explain it from there." "Got it. Over and out," I said as I turned off my comm-link.

I was on top of an abandoned building which miraculously didn't sustain any damage...yet. I spread my wings and took off. I flew from building to building making sure that the robots couldn't see me. After a while I was at the site of the teleportation device.

I heard my comm-link go off and I knew it was Tails. "Rouge, Rouge can you hear me!? Rouge!" Tails was shouting so loud it hurt my ears. "Yeah, I hear you loud and... very loud," I said. "Sorry Rouge," said Tails, "Now get out your camera and zoom in on that teleportation device."

I took out my camera which looked more like a pair of binoculars than a camera. I zoomed in on the teleportation device, and man it was huge. It seemed gigantic, I wondered how we were going to destroy something like that. It two giant disks that looked like a pair of flying saucers. The top disk was spinning clockwise and the bottom disk was spinning counterclockwise. All of a sudden, a blue beam of light had appeared in the center of these two floating disks just like in one of those sci-fis where the aliens appear in a beam of light, except there were two of these disk and robots were being transported instead. Instead of these robots appearing one by one like I thought they would, they appeared in large quantities. I snapped the picture of the robots coming out of the teleportation device with my camera and sent it to Tails.

"There it is, the teleportation device," said Tails, "Good work Rouge, now you can... wait a minute, this is really wierd, the teleportation device just dissapeared from radar." "What!? That's impossible, I can see it from my camera," I said. "Hold on," said Tails, "I'm pickng up a lot of electrical activity on radar. Switch to ultraviolet vision on your camera." So I did. "Hmm, there does appear to be some electrical current emanating from Eggman's teleportation device," I said. "Just as I thought," said Tails, "Eggman's keeping his teleportation device guarded by a force field." "So how are Eggman's robots getting through?" "I've analyzed the data of the robots and it appears that they are made with a rare type of titanium steel alloy that can allow them to pass through any kind of force field you can think of." "Damn, looks like Eggman's got it all planned out this time." "Well, the good news is that the force field has some weak spots." "Tell me about it." "I'm detecting four auxilary silos that look like the main sources of power toward the force field, but before we can get into that, I should let you know, it'll be too dangerous going to those points on foot." "Well why don't I fly then?" "I'm afraid that's also an immpossibility because Eggman sent out fighter planes operated by his robots. If one of them sees you, you'll be shot down and it's bye-bye batty." "You know, I don't appreciate being called that nickname." "Stick to the plan, Rouge." "Okay, sorry." "Anyway, the good news is that Eggman has built an airfield by the harbor and you can sneak in and steal one of his planes, you can get a good view of where the auxilary silos are. And by the way, you might wanna take some pictures of a couple other things while you're at it." "What should I be looking out for?" "I want you to take a few pictures of the silos, and while you're at the airfield, I want you to sneak into Eggman's office and take pictures of some blueprints and while you're in his office, put a bug in his phone so we can hear all of his conversations. I've received a distress signal coming from the South City First National Bank and there appears to be some hostages outside the front entrance, get a picture of them if you can. Now head over to the air field, Shadow will be there, rendezvous with him once you get there and I'll explain to you guys how to get in from there, got it?" "Got it, over and out."

It appears this mission wasn't gonna be so easy as I thought it was gonna be. Well, at least I'll have Shadow to protect me. I spread my wings and fly between buildings, being wary of the current situation, I do everything I can to avoid being spotted by any of Eggman's robots.

By the time I got there, Shadow was waiting for me. He was leaning on the chain-link fence with barbed wire and he said nothing as I walked right in front of him. I put my hands on my hips and said, "What's the matter, Shad? Aren't you happy to see me?" "I am happy, can't you tell?" He said rudely. "You don't look happy," I said. "Hmph, what's the point in being happy when all there is is just sadness," he retorted. "Well, all you have to do is smile," I said, "It'll make you feel a lot better." "There is no point in smiling, it's just a waste of my time," said Shadow. "C'mon, it's real easy just smile," I said as I put my thumbs on his lips and forced them to curve into a smile, but as soon as I let go of his face, his 'smile' turned back into a frown. "I won't do it, I simply won't," said Shadow in a somewhat angry matter. "Aw, the Uwtamate Life Fowm afwaid to smiow?" I asked in a teasing manner. "Don't we have a mission to be focused on?" He asked coldly. He always scared me when he was angry, but he did have a point.

My comm-link went off. "Rouge, Shadow, come in, do you copy?" "Alright Tails, how do we get in from here?" I asked Tails." "Well first," said Tails, "you need to get past the guards, I've equipped you with some disguises on your comm-links. They will temporarily give you the image that you are robots, first you'll need to steal a vehicle from one of the robots, then put on your disguises and be cleared for entry. Then you'll need to get into the main building. Sneak into the security room and disable the alarms. Shadow will keep watch while Rouge takes pictures of the blueprints in Eggmans office and plants the bug in his phone. After that, you will both travel through the main ventillation system and head towards the launching bay. Steal a plane, get the pictures, and then you guys can head back to a conveniantly located safe house I positioned in the sewers." "Ew, that sounds disgusting," said Shadow. "I know it's not the most glamourous thing in the world but at least it's safe. Now, move out got it?" "Got it, over and out," I said.

Shadow's POV

Around the corner came an armored vehicle operated by a single robot. Rouge was playing dead in the middle of the road as bait while I hid in an alley waiting to pounce. The vehicle came to a stop and the driver got out. It walked up to Rouge and pushed her seemingly lifeless body with the end of it's gun. While distracted, I ran over and grabbed it from behind while Rouge quickly got up and disarmed it. Not very smart for a robot. We ran the robot over to the vehicle and locked it in the trunk. We pressed a certain button on our watches and we were instantly disguised as robots. "Worst disguises ever," said Rouge. "Hey, at least they'll get us in," I said. "Yeah, but still..." "Let's move."

After we got in the vehicle, we drove over to the entrance which was a gate which could only be opened by the robotic guard in the small station that looked a lot like a toll booth. The guard looked at us and pulled a switch which opened the gate. "We're in," Rouge said on her comm-link. "Copy that," said Tails. We drove in and made our way towards the main building. We parked in a random spot near the building and headed toward the entrance. The door had a lock which required a passcode. "Alright guys," said Tails "I'm hacking into the mainframe and am going to intercept the passcode. Alright, it's 43557." I entered the passcode and it was accepted.

As we entered the building, I said to my comm-link, "Alright, we're in, where's the security room?" "It should be on the fifth floor, third door on your left," said Tails, "there may be some guards in there but I've equiped you with an invention of mine that works like a tazer. Once you've shocked the robots, they should be out of commission, then turn off the alarms and Rouge will get through the ventillation system undetected." "Eggman has alarms in the vents? Must be really paranoid," I said. "Big time," said Tails,"I don't think Eggman could've thought of a better plan than he did in the past. Good luck guys." "Copy that. Over and out," I said as we got into the elevator.

It played some light elevator music, which I would consider very odd for an air field building. Of course, I didn't give a shit, apparently I don't give a shit about anything anymore, ever since Maria died... I should really be focused on the mission right now. We heard the elevator buzz and the doors opened up to reaveal the fifth floor to us. We walked across the hall and went in the third door to our left. There was a big security room, there were monitors everwhere you looked and in the center of the room was a simple wooden table and two robots sitting in office chairs.

We walked in, focused on our goal, and the best part was that the robots didn't even know we were in disguise. We both pressed a certain button on our comm-links and aimed them at the robots. Each comm-link shot two wires at the robots and as they attached to them, waves of electricity were sent up the wires and ended up electrifying the two robots. Sparks flew out of them as they fell to the ground before us.

Rouge went over to the main computer and after typing in a couple things I didn't understand and pressing a few buttons, the alarms were shut off. She switched to her comm-link and said, "Alarms are down, I'm heading over to the ventilation system," she said. "Good," said Tails, "I'll tell you how to get to Eggman's office from there, and I think you'd better get out of those costumes if you wanna fit in the vents." "Up yours," said Rouge in an angry tone of voice. "I do think he makes a good point," I said as I press a button on my comm-link that made my disguise dissapear, "Besides, you hate those costumes remember." "Yeah, I do," said Rouge. "I can still hear you guys," said Tails sarcastically. "Copy that, over and out," said Rouge while rolling her eyes.

Rouge went over to an air duct on the wall and removed it to reveal the inner workings of the air duct that would help Rouge to her destination undetected. The white bat entered the vent while I looked for the monitor for Eggman's office. _Let's see... Where is it? Where is it? Where is it? Ah, here it is. _

I saw Rouge burst out of the air duct in no time at all. "I'm in," said Rouge on her comm-link. "Yeah, I can see that," I said. She found the blueprints on Eggmans desk and started taking pictures of them. "Damn, Eggman's really going all outthis time isn't he?" Asked Rouge. "That tough, huh?" I asked. "Shouldn't you be keeping lookout?" Asked Rouge. "Oh, right." I looked at the screen next to the one displaying Eggman's office and it appeared to show the hallway where Eggman's office was. Suddenly out of the blue came two robots heading directly towards Eggman's office. "Rouge, get outta there," I said on my comm-link. "Almost done, I just need to put in the bug," said Rouge. "Screw the bug, get out of there now," I shouted. I was looking at the monitor of the hallway and the monitor of Rouge. The robots were closing in while Rouge was busy putting in the bug. She had successfully installed the bug while one of the robots started turning the knob on the door. Rouge quickly went back into the vent and put the hatch back on. I sighed in relief.

Just then, I heard the sound of a doorknob behind me and rushed into the air vent while quickly closing the hatch. I watched through the vent as the robot scanned the area, only to find his two commrades lying on the floor. It scratched it's head in confusion. I smirked to myself_. Heh, robots are so dumb_. I sped off and headed towards the launching bay.

Rouge's POV

That was a close one, I can't believe I got away with it though. I went through the vent system and kicked open another hatch, one that was the entrance to the launching bay. My eyes scanned the area to see there were no robots in sight. I heard a band from above and I saw Shadow falling from a vent. "Wouldn't it have been easier to have taken the front door?" I asked sarcastically. "Apparently not," said Shadow. "Hey, this looks like a good plane," said Shadow.

It was not as impressive as the X Tornado, but it sure looked like a beauty. It was a two seater. It had a green coat of paint and looked somewhat like the X Tornado, I guess Eggman was trying to rip off Tails, even that didn't work. Hey, it was there, it was in plain sight, and it looked good for flying. I opened the hatch and Shadow and I got in. After I pressed a few buttons, I had opened the doors and initiated the launch sequence. The plane started rolling on it's wheels, then it picked up speed. I pulled back on a lever and we took off.

"Alright Tails," I said, "We got the plane, send me the location of one of the auxilary silos." "I'm sending you information right now," said Tails, "We only need a picture of one auxilary silo, so go to the nearest one." "Can do. Over and out," I said. We headed towards the nearest auxilary silo while looking at a few of the other planes, all I could think was that they were gonna be pretty tough to beat. "Do you really think we can get rid of these guys?" I asked Shadow. "Well, we've been in worse situations, I think we can," he responded. Not much of an encouraging speech, but he's still right.

As we got to the auxilary silo, I got a bit lower to get a better look at what we were dealing with. I got out my camera and took a picture of it. "The auxilary silo looks like it's being guarded by those robots, I'll have to devise a plan. Now go over to those hostages, they shouldn't be far from here," said Tails. "You got it," I said.

We flew over to the bank which wasn't guarded by any forcefields. It appeared that all the hostages were being held at gunpoint. We landed behind a building so no one would see us. We found a spot for cover and we watched the scenario play out. "Shadow, Rouge," said Tails, "It appears Eggman's there, get a picture of him."

There he was, Dr. Eggman, the one person responsible for all this. There appeared to be some guy in a white coat yelling at him. I took a picture of him. "Oh no, it can't be," said Tails. "What, what is it?" I asked. "The guy yelling at Eggman, I know him," Said Tails. "Who is he?" Asked Shadow. "He is none other than Dr. Ben Brooks," said Tails. "Who's he?" Asked Shadow. "He's one of the most brilliant medical minds in the world," explained Tails, "he graduated medical school at a young age and is one of the best surgeons at age sixteen." "Wow, he's that smart, huh?" I asked. "Yes," responded Tails.

He stood at about 5'8, he wore a long, white coat, a pair of black pants, black shoes, a light blue button-up and a black tie. He had long, dark blonde hair that covered his ears and was slightly curling in the back and he had piercing blue eyes. He was of average build for a teenager and had very broad shoulders.

"You have no idea what you are doing," Dr. Brooks said in a somewhat nasally voice, "What do you expect to get out of all this?" "It's simple, my good man," said Dr. Eggman, "Dominating this city will be one of my first steps to world domination." "World domination?" Asked Dr. Brooks, "What good will that do? Laughing at others while they suffer at your hands, what'll that do for you?" "Why shouldn't I enjoy laughing at the pain of others?" Asked Dr. Eggman. "What the hell is wrong with you? Don't you know that your actions could condemn us all? Pause and think before it's too late." "I have thought about it Dr. Brooks, and I've waited for years to see that day." "It'll never happen, you will be stopped Dr. Eggman."

Eggman snapped his fingers which ordered the robots to shock the teenage doctor with electric prods. He yelled in pain as the jolts of electricity went through his body. He fell to his knees and Eggman approached him. He looked him directly in the his sky-colored eyes and said, "I've heard enough out of you." Eggman walked away after that and left Dr. Brooks on the ground to suffer.

"What a horrible sight," said Tails, "Poor Dr. Brooks. We need to help them. Come back to the safe house and help me devise a plan." And with that, we went back to the plane and took off. _We'll save you Dr. Brooks..._

To Be Continued...

--

Alright, there you have it, I should let you know that in real life, I'm not a doctor, I'm just a normal kid who's still in high school. I should also let you know that I've added another choice to my polls to what I should sing for American Idol, Shadow of the Day by Linkin Park. Go to my profile and go to polls and vote for what I should sing. And for those of you who haven't noticed. I wrote a oneshot called Bubbly. No one else wrote a sonfic for Bubbly, so I figured, why not? So I did. I'm a little bummed that I only got four reviews so could you guys please check it out? Thank you. Please review.


	18. Saving Dr Ben Brooks

Chapter 18: Saving Dr. Ben Brooks

A/N: If you read my last chapter, you kind of know what I look like, I wish there was a way I could post a picture of myself on my profile or something, if anyone knows how, that would be great.

Special shout-out to LovelyBubbles07 for putting Dexter and Lauren in her story Flight of Passion, Rated M for sex scenes and strong violence, I suggest you check it out R&R, and all that jazz, she is also making a sequel and putting Dexter and Lauren in it. Another shout-out to Princess-Christina-Ark for being one of my first friends here on Fanfiction, writing one of the first stories I've read here on Fanfiction, it's called Teenage Mother, I think you'll find it to your liking, and for drawing a picture of Dexter and Lauren, it's not done yet, but hopefully it will be and as soon as it is, I'll put the link on my profile. Another shout-out to SexyShadowGirl (aka Caroline) for writing some of the best reviews I've ever read, I love ya, you're insanely awesome, and you're a great friend. And a final shout-out to all you reviewers, you guys rock and for those who have written some fanfiction, you guys are awesome in that category too, some of the best work, kudos.

Anyway, I have an announcement: Sonic is having a new game called Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, oh my god! And guess what else, Amy has a new boyfriend, oh my god! And his name (drumroll) is Dexter...oh...my...god! Wouldn't it be wonderful if it happened to be my Dexter? It would be wouldn't it? I'd have a lot of money for creating him, but I do have a theory that Amy is just making him up just to get Sonic jealous. My god I'm feeling random tonight, just like Chris Crocker, you know, the Leave Britney Alone guy on YouTube? He's awesome, so what if he's gay? Gay guys are awesome, except for the child molesters, they are not awesome. So for those of you who don't like Chris Crocker, please, don't say bad things about him, he's had a lot of crap thrown at him and it needs to stop, so... LEAVE CHRIS CROCKER ALONE!! Man, that was random, but I'm just saying it from the heart, so please don't judge me for thinking he's awesome, because I don't want you guys to think I'm gay, 'cause I'm not, I like girls 'cause they're pretty and sexy... anyway, enough with the mindless drabble, so as my friend LovelyBubbles07 says: Onward with the story, bitches! (No offense, I just had to say that, and for you kids, you might not wanna say bitches out loud in case your parents are around)

Disclaimer: I only own Dexter, Lauren, and myself.

Dexter's POV

We had just gotten settled in our new safe house (which smells like shit) and Silver, Blaze, Amy, Cream, and Cheese have just made it down here, they were fighting the robots the whole time. Of course, Amy was very upset with me for ditching her back there and hit me over the head with her hammer a few times in order to get even with me, and god did her blows hurt. Cream and Cheese however, didn't hold a grudge against me, but they were kind of upset with me for ditching them. The important thing was that they were safe, and I loved them. Apparently Silver and Blaze were protecting them the whole time and I could express enough gratitude to them for protecting my sisters.

Now, on to the current situation, Tails was going to give us a briefing on how we were gonna destroy the teleportaion device. He was putting on a slideshow while giving the briefing, the first picture he showed was a picture of the teleprotation device. "All right, now our top priority is to destroy the teleportation device that is unleashing several killer robots into the city, but to do that, we're gonna need to destroy the auxilary silos, but first, we need to save the hostages including Dr. Brooks," said Tails as he showed a picture of the hostages including two persons of interest, Dr. Eggman and this Dr. Brooks. Man, check out his hair. It was a little more than slightly curling in the back, in fact, the slight curls wer going up to his ears and were all perfectly even with eachother. He also had his bangs brushed to the side to keep them out of his perfectly blue eyes. He was a bit overweight, but he used his clothes to cover it up, and he thought no one would see. And his shoulders were really broad. This is one guy I'd like to get to know.

"Now," said Tails, "We could destroy the auxilary silos and save the hostages later, but there's a sixty percent chance that once the robots see that the force field is down, the hostages could be executed, so we'll have to make saving the hostages and Dr. Brooks our first priority. Silver and Blaze will travel through the sewers and sneak into the bank and intentionally set off the alarms in the main vault.""Wait a minute," said Blaze, "did you say, intentionally set off the alarms?" "Yes," said Tails, "it will then cause all of the robots to investigate, when all of the robots are in the vault, shut it and lock it so they'll have no chance of escape." "What if more robots come, though?" Asked Silver. "That's not gonna happen," said Tails, "someone called in the army and I've sent them some of those special charges I made, so while the robots are busy dealing with the army on the surface, you guys will sneak the hostages and Dr. Brooks through the sewers and to the safe house where they will stay until all this is over. Got it?" "Got it," said Silver and Blaze in unison. "Good. Now move out!" Shouted Tails as he ended the slideshow.

Ben's POV

To think, I was just going to the bank to make a withdrawal, and moments after, the city got attacked and we're all being held at gunpoint by Eggman's mechanical minions. Being an agent for the World Protection Organization, I would've used my gun, but being outnumbered, I decided against it. While most of the robots were paying very close attention to us, other robots were carrying money from the bank and into a tank.

It's been a while since I had to do work for the World Protection Organization (WPO.) But nothing came up, so I just kept myself occupied by performing surgeries and diagnosing my patients, I would even make the rounds occasionally. Now I'm wondering what's gonna happen to me after the robots are through with us. Will we live? Will we die? Or will he keep us as prisoners for the rest of our lives.

I knew if I tried killed myself now and just get it over with, I would only get hurt, besides I don't wanna die, I've got my entire life ahead of me. I mean sure I may live in a crappy apartment despite the fact that I'm filthy stinking rich and have my master's degree, sure my girlfriend whom I've had a significant relationship for the past two years dumped me after I found out she cheated on me with a lesbian, and sure I may have developed a drinking problem after my nervous breakdown which caused me to get transferred to the Station Square Hospital which kept me hundreds of miles away from my mother, sure my only vice is a book store/coffee house/non-smoking bar/diner run by my best friend who gives me a free joe or hot chocolate every now and then, but I have a good life.

Okay, it's a suckish life, but it's my life, besides, my apartment is only 100 a month with free water, and if you ask me, Iven didn't even deserve to be my first, my mother calls me every Thursday afternoon, and Kanye makes good coffee which goes good with a big sugar cookie or some cheesecake and the latest issue of Modern Homes or using the wi-fi connectivity on my laptop to play some online poker while drinking some of my favorite red wine and having a plate of spaghetti or having a pop with a burger and some fries, or buying the daily news and playing sudoku while chewing on my favorite bubble gum and listening to a new album I bought from the music section of the store. Yeah, you gotta love Kanye's, in my opinion the best place to go, even though not too many people hang out there at once. It's quiet, and I like it, especially on a rainy day with the smell of coffee, fresh literature, and smooth jazz.

Then again, my life is at stake and I'm still hurting a little from that electric prod. I just hope no one gets shot, cause I'd hate to have to operate in these conditions with such limited supplies. I stood up and looked up at the sky in frustration. "Why did you do this to me?" I asked God, "Would you give me a break just one time? One freakin' time is all I'm asking." However as always, God did not respond but I do know he has a way with making things right. A moment later, he did.

I could hear an alarm being set off in the bank. Why do alarms have to be so freakin' loud? I covered my ears in an attempt to drown out the noise, it was barely working. The robots turned their head as if it were on instinct to the source of the sound emanating from the bank. They all ran inside while the rest of us were trying to block the deafening, shrieking sensation that is damaging my eardrums, honestly, if this keeps up I'll end up deaf. "Thank you, Lord, but you really didn't have to blow out my eardrums," I shouted. After a minute, the alarm stopped ringing and I removed my hands from my ears.

"If anyone is deaf, raise your hand," I shouted. No one did. "Good, the last thing I need is to perform another brain surgery, I mean I may be the youngest doctor in the world, but brain surgery is by far, the most frustrating operation a doctor has to perform," I shouted. "I think you can stop yelling now," a guy said to me. "Yeah, you're making me deaf," said a lioness. "Well, excuse me for trying to make a point," I said. "You know what? No one cares," said another guy. "Aw, come on, do you know who you're talking to?" said someone from the crowd. "No, and surprisingly I don't care," the man responded. "Aw, go to hell," shouted a woman from the crowd. "Screw you!" "Yeah, I bet you'd wanna screw me." "Hey, don't talk to my husband like that!" "Hey, it's a free country, I'll talk however I want!" "Yeah, leave her alone!" "Up yours, jackass!" "Hey, does anyone know how to check a hernia?" "Get a job, pal!" "Kiss my ass!" "Shut the hell up!" "You shut the hell up!" "Dog's tonges are cleaner than human's!"

Soon the entire crowd was arguing with eachother. Great, I started another fight which will soon lead to another riot. Good thing the cops aren't here, cause I doubt Iven will loan me bail money again, not that I don't mind seeing Paul the sleepwalking guy every now and then, I mean he's a great guy, but he gets on my nerves sometimes, especially at night when he tries to hump my leg in his sleep, thankfully for me he hasn't accomplished that yet and I don't intend him to. But hey, I don't blame him, but he seriously has to try to stop accidentally breaking into people's homes in his sleep. I tried to schedule him for an appointment with me, but he insists that nothing's wrong with him. Well, he'll live his life, and I'll live mine.

Anyway, as I was walking through the crowd and trying not to get into any confrontations, I notice two figures emurging from the two story building. A silver hedgehog and a lavender cat to be precise. I managed to get through the crowd and walk up to the cat and the hedgehog.

"Dr. Brooks?" Asked the hedgehog. "Yes, that's me," I said. "I'm Silver the Hedgehog and this is Blaze the Cat," the hedgehog explained, "We're here to rescue you." "Cool thanks," I said. I looked back to the crowd who is still arguing and thought I should do something about it. "Hey, uh, could you please stop arguing?" I asked politely. They just kept it up. "Hey guys, knock it off," I shouted in a more authorative tone. "Up yours, jackass," a guy shouted at me. "C'mon guys stop it," I shouted. I do believe that someone from the crowd gave me 'the finger.' "Ugh, I'll handle this," said Blaze.

She made her hand look like a gun and pointed it up to the sky. Next thing I know, some fire shot out of it and made a bullet sound. The crowd immediately turned their attention to Blaze. She stepped up and said, "Listen, more robots will be here any minute. Come with us if you want to live. We're going down a manhole and heading to place where you will be safe and secure until this is all over, your patience is very much appreciated."

The crowd settled down and followed Blaze's lead. "Dr. Brooks, make sure that everyone goes down?" Asked Silver. "Can do," I said. "Good, make sure that no one gets left behind," said Silver. "Alright," I said. At least I'll be contributing something. Blaze lifted up the lid of the manhole and entered it, Silver followed. Everyone else went in one at a time while I made sure that everyone was accounted for. As the last two people were entering the sewers, I noticed a tank heading towards our location. "Go, go, go, go," I whispered to them. They quickly made their entrance while some robots exited the oversized vehicle. Good thing the manhole was in an alleyway, it should provide us with more coverage. While the robots scanned the area, I made my entrance into the sewers and slowly closed the manhole not wanting to attract any attention to myself.

I made my way down the ladder to meet up with the others. "Is everyone accounted for?" Asked Blaze. "Yes," I said, "All heads are accounted for." "Good, now let's head out," said Silver. Everyone followed them while I ran up to them. "Hey Blaze, how'd you do that?" I asked. "Do what?" "The, uh..." I made my hand into a gun and made a firing noise. "I'm a pyrokinetic, surely you've seen something like that before?" "Uhhhh, no." "Well, you've seen Sonic the Hedgehog run before haven't you?" "Yes, I have." "Good, we'll be meeting with him soon." "Get the hell outta here, you serious?" "Dead serious." Wow, I get to help save the city and meet my idol, sweet."

Then out of nowhere, we heard the reloading of a gun. We all turned around to see three robots pointing their guns at us. We all put our hands in the air on instinct. I walked in front of the crowd and up to the robots and said, "Please, quit terrorizing people." They pointed their guns at me while I got closer to them. I put my hands on one of the robots shoulders and performed a flip. As I landed on my feet, I did "the bump" on the robot and sent it flying into the water causing it to short out. I quickly grabbed the other two robot's heads and bumped them against eachother causing them to short out and fall to the floor.

Everyone cheered and applauded for me. "Thank you, thank you very much, you're too kind," I said. Suddenly we could all feel a rumble. "What... is that noise?" Asked Silver. We looked over to the water to see something come out of the water. It looked kind of like a giant serpent, exept it looked kind of metallic in color. It didn't show it's head, but it looked pretty fierce. It's tail shook a little as it's body submerged itself in the water. Everything stopped shaking after a moment. We all stared at the water in amazement of what we just saw.

"Well, that was random," I said. "I don't think so," said Blaze. "Whaddaya mean by that?" I asked. "I think it might be what's the worst to come," said Blaze. "Well, let's keep moving," said Silver as he started walking towards our destination. The rest of us kept moving as well as we headed to safety...

--

Whew, man that was long. Well, thank you for reading this and I hoped you liked it. That's all I have to say about that. Please R&R.


	19. Operation Bait And Switch

Chapter 19: Operation Bait and Switch

Disclaimer: I only own Dexter, Lauren, and myself.

Silver's POV

We had just made it back to the safe house with the crowd and Dr. Brooks trailing behind us. "We're back," I shouted. Everyone looked over to us and smiled with satisfaction knowing the mission was successful. I turned to the crowd slowly entering the expansive room. "Is everyone here?" I asked, "Where's Dr. Brooks?" "Present," Dr. Brooks said as he made his way out of the crowd and into the presence of Sonic and the gang while brushing his shaggy hair with his hand, "And hey, just call me Ben, no one really calls me Dr. Brooks." "Well it's a pleasure to meet you Dr. Brooks. Err, I mean Ben," said Tails as he offered his hand to Ben, which he kindly shook.

Once everyone was in the rather large room they continued chattering and questioning each other like any other crowd would do in a situation like this. Tails immediately stepped in and called for everyone's attention. "Alright, listen up everybody," shouted Tails. The crowd went silent as they turned their attention to Tails. "You will be escorted out of here as soon as possible, until then you will remain here," he said. There were many shots of complaint as this was carried out to them. "Now look," Tails said and recaptured the crowd's attention, "We'll have you escorted over to a safety zone where you will be guarded by the army, and you will be heading there in a little while, but as soon as we get some things taken care of, we would appreciate your patience."

There was a lot less shouting from the crowd and a little bit of chattering amongst them. "We apologize for this inconvenience, but at least you'll be safe here until you can leave. Your cooperation is very much appreciated," said Tails. He turned away from the crowd and they resumed chattering. He went over to us and told us, including Ben to gather around the planning area. We explained what happened while we were rescuing the hostages and that thing that appeared in the water. Tails contemplated for a moment and thought about how he would get around all that. He took out some papers and scribbled down a few things while looking it over. While he did this, I introduced everyone else to Ben, we all engaged in light conversation as Tails worked everything out. Once everything was in order, we all sat down on benches while Tails fired up the projector.

The projector showed an image of Ben. "Alright guys," said Tails, "rescuing all hostages and Dr. Brooks, uh... I mean Ben, was successful. Now we go over to the hard part, which will require everyone's participation. It's a little something I like to call: Operation Bait and Switch. First, Knuckles, Sonic, and Ben will sneak into the airfield boiler room from the sewers and-" "Wait," Ben interrupted, "Ben who?" "Ben you," said Tails, "Aren't you also an agent for the not-so-secret WPO?" "Yes, but I haven't done a mission in a very long time," said Ben. "Well, we'll be requiring a genius for this part of the mission, and you have just the skills required," said Tails. "But, I'm just a surgeon," Ben argued, "I don't know if I have what it takes." "Ben," said Tails in a stern tone of voice, "everyone is depending on all of us, including you. And if we have any chance of survival, you will do whatever it takes to make sure that we are successful. Is that clear?" "Uh, sure Tails," said Ben as he sweatdropped. He could've sworn that he saw a dark aura around Tails.

"Anyway," Tails continued, "Once you've reached the boiler room, you will come across a reinforced steel door leading to the boiler room." Tails showed a picture of the door. "Ben will hack into the system and open the door. Once this is done, the alarm will sound and robots will be coming from all directions, Sonic and Knuckles must protect Ben from harm while he heads over to the main controls over by the main fuel tank." A picture pf the fuel tank was shown on the projector. "He will override the system causing the boiler room to self destruct causing a big bang, you will have five minutes to get out of there." "Hey, no sweat," said Sonic,"But what does this have to do with destroying the teleportation device?" "Yeah, and aren't the robots supposed to be super strong?" Added Knuckles. "Don't worry, it's all part of the plan," said Tails, "The resulting explosion should be enough to get Eggman's fighter pilots' attention. And from Ben's little incident, I've learned that the robot's can't stand water, they are vulnerable to each other when they collide, and the fact that Ben managed to acquire some of their weaponry after he defeated them."

Ben stood up and took out a pair of machine guns from his white coat. He tossed one of them over to Sonic, and the other over to Knuckles. He also pulled out a gun for himself. "Your guns have been specially made to take out anything, meaning they are strong enough to destroy the newer Eggman robots," explained Tails. "Sweet," said Sonic. "Now, after you're done with that," said Tails, "We will need to act immediately. Amy and Cream will escort the hostages over to a safety zone where they will be protected by the army it will lead through the sewers," Tails said as he showed a picture of the the sfety zone with soldiers surrounding it, "You all should be safe thoughout this part of the mission." "Okay," said the girls. "Chao," said Cheese.

"Meanwhile," continued Tails showing a picture of the silos on the projector screen, "Shadow, Rouge, Silver and Blaze will wait for the signal. When I give it, you will all sneak over to the silos, they will be heavily guarded by Eggman's troops, I've made a remote charge that unleashes hypersonic soundwaves that are so loud that it'll draw all robots in, then once you have them there, you will activate the charge and it'll explode, then you will all press the activation button on it at the same time, otherwise it won't work. After the forcefield goes down, I will launch the X Tornado with Dexter as my wingman. He will shoot at enemies while I launch the charges at the teleportation device. I've detected some strange energy from it, I believe it's being powered by a Chaos Emerald."

A picture of a red Chaos Emerald showed on the projector screen. Everyone, including me, jumped out of their seats when they heard the word "Chaos Emerald." "Are you sure?" Asked Dexter. "The radar doesn't lie, it's definately a Chaos Emerald," said Tails. After I destroy the teleportation device, Dexter will grab the Chaos Emerald and we're home free." Tails turned off the projector screen and we all headed out to do our part.

Ben's POV

We head through the seemingly nererending catacombs of the city sewers. Guns in hands, we were prepared for anything. I couldn't help but wonder what that thing in the water was, thankfully, it wasn't problematic and we saw no way that it could compromise our mission, as long as we stay away from the areas where water flows. When we finally made it, there was the reinforced steel door that Tails had shown us. I got out my laptop and I set it over by the main console which required a password. I got out a scalpel which I always carried with me in case of emergency. I unscrewed the side of the console and inserted two wires from my laptop into the console's mainframe. After decrypting a few algorythms and cracking a few codes the door was opened but not without the alarm sounding, which was the predictable.

Robots were running all over the place from where we could see. Running from the bridge and aiming their guns at us from their position. As soon as we began running, the guns started firing at us from all direction. I stood behind a wall where no one could get me and motioned Sonic and Knuckles to do the same. We leaned back against the wall to avoid gunfire. I sidestepped over to where the wall ended and looked out of the corner of my eye to see one of the robots one a bridge reloading it's gun. I quickly stepped out of my hiding space and fired at the robot which was destroyed instantly. I quickly stepped behind the wall, narrowly dodging more bullets that were aimed at us. This was gonna take a while. Sonic looked over at me with a determined look as if he had a plan. "Don't worry, I'll handle this," he said.

With that, Sonic ran out into the battlefield and more explosions were heard. Knuckles and I looked out from where we were at and saw that Sonic was shooting at the robots while he was running at sonic speed, he hit most of them with amazing precision and accuracy. As soon as that was over, he motioned us to come out of hiding and follow him. We ran out there looking and aiming our guns in all directions to make sure the coast was clear. The alarm was still sounding, which meant that there was still more to come. More gunfire was heard and we responded by turning towards the ememy and firing at them from our position without any protection. I stood firm shooting at an enemy hiding behind a wall, as the robot showed it's face, I used a precision shot to shoot it in the head which made direct contact resulting in it's defeat. I ran past the enemy while Sonic and Knuckles were following me, shooting as they were running. There was another robot in our path aiming directly at us. It began shooting at me while I sidestepped it returning shots which caused it's destruction. More robots were shooting at us while hiding behind some crates. We quickly ran behind some crates, waiting for the robots to show their faces from behind more crates, as they did what we predicted of them, we immediately shot a barrage of bullets at them causing them to explode like the others we've faced.

We reloaded our guns with ammo we've collected from fallen soldiers and we pressed onward to see the main fuel tank behind many other fuel tanks, and behind those fuel tank were robots poking their heads out and shooting at us. I hid behind a wall, and Sonic and Knuckles did the same with another wall. I shot at some of the robots hiding behind the nearest fuel tank and immediately destroyed them. I motioned my cohorts to come out of hiding from where they were at and we ran over to the nearest fuel tank, hiding behind it. More robots were shooting at us from the side and we fired back at them. I jumped over the fuel tank and shot another barrage of bullets at the robots hiding behind it before I landed. We continued to do this until we got to the main fuel tank. Sonic and Knuckles guarded me as I went over to the main computer system and began hacking. After typing in a few codes here and there, I initiated the self-destruct sequence, giving us five minutes to get out, which wasn't a lot of time considering how long it took us to get in. Sonic grabbed both mine and Knuckles' arms and he rushed us out of there, through the maze of cargo boxes to the entrance of the boiler room, Sonic rushed us out of there and I quickly hacked into the main console I used to get us in there. I managed to close the entrance so that there was less impact. Sonic once again grabbed us by the arms and we got the hell out of there.

Rouge's POV

The explosion was big enough to be heard from miles away. The air field had been successfully destroyed from where I stood. "All right, that's the signal, you ready everybody?" Asked Tails throught my earpiece. Everyone else was in different locations. "I've been ready," I said. "I'm in position," said Blaze. "Yeah, I'm ready," said Silver. "Hmph," said Shadow. "All right guys, you know what to do. Most of Eggman's fighter pilots are moving over to the site of the air field to investigate the explosion. Amy and Cream have escorted the hostages over to the army and they are doing great. Dexter and I are standing by and waiting for those sheilds to come down. Now, move out," said Tails.

I was on top of a building next to the auxilary silo, robots were guarding the area down below. I activated the sound function on the charge and threw it over to the other side of the building. It definately got the robots' attention. I covered my ears with my hands for te sound was way overbearing, even for me. I watched as the robots headed towards the charge in search of the horrible sound. As soon as they were all there, I activated the charge and it exploded with the rest of the robots. "All clear," I said to Tails. "Same here," said Blaze. "Me too," said Silver. "They were no match for the Ultimat Life Form," said Shadow. "All right," said Tails, "Now go to the silo and wait for my command."

I jumped off the building and landed on my feet. I walked over to the console and waited for Tails' command. "Okay, you all in position?" Tails asked. We all responded with a yes. "Now on three," said Tails. I put my hand on the button prepared to press it as Tails counted, "One...Two...Three!" I immediately pressed the button and saw the forcefield dissapate. Now it's all up to Dexter and Tails.

Amy's POV

"Well, that's everybody," I said as the last person emerged from the manhole. The hostages were all in the safety zone behind some tanks the army is using to guard them. They will stay there until this is all over. "Okay, now what?" asked Cream. "Now, I guess there's nothing to do but wait," I said.

"Excuse me," said a female voice. We turned around to see who it was. "Lauren," we both said in unison. "Chao," said Cheese. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "Yeah, aren't you supposed to be in bed right now?" Asked Cream. "I feel fine, Cream. I heard about South City on the news and I came here as soon as I could. Now where's Dexter?" Lauren asked. "Well..." Was all that could come out of my mouth. "Is he hurt? Where is he? PLEASE TELL ME!" Said Lauren worriedly. Just then, the sound of a plane was heard and our attention was brought to the source of the sound in the form of the X Tornado. And on the wing holding a machine gun was... "Dexter!" Shouted Lauren, "What is he doing up there?" "Relax, just stay calm," I said. "Don't tell me to be calm!" The vixen shouted He's your brother, wouldn't you be worried if he were about to do something like this!?" "Do worry," Cream assured, "I know in my heart that he'll be alright, we'll just have to believe in him."

Lauren took in the rabbit's reassuring words and said, "You're right, we just have to believe in him." I could understand why she was so worried, I mean, we all may have just met Dexter, but he is very special to us. But I know he'll make it though...

--

A/N: Well, that concludes this chapter, I think I've procrastinated enough. So for my poll, even though I've asked you guys if I should rename A New Family and most of you said I should, I think I'm gonna keep it the same for a few reasons. Well, let me recommend a few stories I think you should read:

Teenage Mother by Princess-Christina-Ark

Necron's Rain by auramaster724

Flight of Passion 1 & 2 by LovelyBubbles07

Identifying Death by UniqueMelody

Homeless Two Tail by Green Racoon

P.S. I Love You by Saint of Me

The Bond by darkness wasted

Thats all I can think of, please review!


	20. The Assault Viva la Vida

Chapter 20: The Assault (Viva La Vida)

Disclaimer: I only own Dexter, Lauren, and myself (Dr. Ben Brooks) Coldplay owns Viva la Vida.

Dexter's POV

"Alright, you ready Dex?" Asked Tails. "Ready," I said as I Stood firmly on the right wing of the X Tornado, holding a big machine gun in my hands, programmed with laser technology so I may never run out of ammo. "Okay, let's do this!" Shouted Tails as he raised his fist in the air.

_I used to rule the world  
Seas would rise when I gave the word  
Now in the morning I sleep alone  
Sweep the streets I used to own_

"Here they come," said Tails, "Get ready." I held the gun tight and was ready to fight. We mave gotten rid of most of Eggman's fighter pilots, but there were still a few more flying around. At least it's improved our chances of survival significantly. I took aim at about six flying robots looking like bees, except all orange and it has Eggman's ridiculous looking signature smile wihch he uses on almost all of his robots. I pulled the triger which sent a barage of laser bullets out at the robots as I held onto it. The blue flashes of light managed to make contact with these robots as they passed through.

_I used to roll the dice  
Feel the fear in my enemies eyes  
Listen as the crowd would sing:  
"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"_

I looked behind us to see three fighter pilots performing barrel rolls at the same time and pclosing in on us. They launched missiles at us and they started spinning towards us. "Hang on Dexter!" Shouted Tails. I grabbed onto the edge of the wing, unpreparred for what was gonna happen next. Next thing I knew, Tails fired up the turbo boosters and started going way up while I struggled to hang on. The plane went upside down afterwards and the missiles that pursued us had exploded into black balls of smoke rising into the sky. Tails went straight down and then went back to the way we were supposed to: straight forward. "Hey Tails, I'm still here," I said. "Sorry Dex," Tails replied, "You scared?" "Actually, that was really exciting," I said, "Do it again!" "Uh, Dex? Can we save that for when we really need to?" Asked Tails refering to the fighter jets which I had nearly forgotten about.

_One minute I held the key  
Next the walls were closed on me  
And I discovered that my castles stand  
Upon pillars of salt, and pillars of sand_

I looked behind me, gun still in hands. The fighter jets started firing bullets at us. I stood firm while narrowly missing their shots and returned fire. I managed to shoot one of them causing it to run into another one causing an explosion and another cloud of black smoke which the third fighter pilot emerged from. He had a lock on us and he fired a missile. I carefully took aim at the missile and fired causing instant destruction. I then turned m attention towards the third fighter pilot and fired more rounds causing it to spin out of control and begin to crash land onto the cold, hard pavement of the city streets. "Heh, good thing the entire city was evacuated, otherwise that would've been a disaster," said Tails. "How far are we?" I asked. "We're almost there, just a few more minutes," assured Tails. The wind blew through my hair and through my fur, giving it a nice cool feeling as we flew toward our destination.

_I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field  
For some reason I can not explain  
Once you know there was never, never an honest word  
That was when I ruled the world_

Just then, out of nowhere, appeared a fighter plane right next to us with a robot aiming it's gun at me. It began firing immediately causing me to lose my balance and fall backwards. I quickly caught onto the edge of the wing. My body was dangling over the edge while I tried to climb back up. I had noticed that the robot on the fighter jet had it's gun pointed at me. I quickly climbed back up and immediately started shooting at the mechanical gunman while it started shooting at me, but I was too quick for it and I proved to be the victor. The fighter pilot flew right ahead of us in order to get away, but Tails had launched a missile at it, it exploded as soon as the missile touched it. "Nice work Dexter, don't let your guard down," said Tails. "Right, sorry," I responded scratching my head.

_It was the wicked and wild wind  
Blew down the doors to let me in.  
Shattered windows and the sound of drums  
People could not believe what I'd become  
Revolutionaries wait  
For my head on a silver plate  
Just a puppet on a lonely string  
Oh who would ever want to be king?_

"We've made it," said Tails. I looked ahead to see the two saucers in plain sight sending what seemed like an endless army of robots beaming out of what was the center. "Alright, let's do this," I said. Tails flew in closer so the teleportation device could be an easier target. Just then we noticed more fighter pilots and "bee-bots" flying right behind us. "I'll handle this," said Tails. Just then, missiles began flying out of the plane and heading straight for the flying robots in a very sophisticated flight formation. Each missile managed to hit the mark and that ment more black clouds appearing from the damaged hunks of junk.

_I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field  
For some reason I can not explain  
I know Saint Peter won't call my name  
Never an honest word  
And that was when I ruled the world_

We managed to get a whole lot closer to the teleportation device, close enough to see the robots emerging out of it as it transferred them to this location. I could hear the sound of more fighter pilots right behind us once again. I looked at them and counted up the grand total: eight. We were being chased by eight fighter pilots and they were firing missiles at us. "Leave it to me," said Tails, "Hang on tight!" I held on to the wing and felt the entire world spinning around me. Somehow, I knew he was doing a barrel roll. I closed my eyes so I wouldn't get too dizzy from what was happening. I could hear random explosions coming from behind us which meant that the missiles were blowing up. Then came the louder explosions, then I knew that there were fighter pilots being destroyed. I opened my eyes and saw that we were circling around the teleportation device. I got up and stood firm on the wing I was on. Tails began firing the special charges he had made. He fired four of them at the teleportation device and some sort of green gas began surrounding the metal. I could see that the metal was corroding as the saucers fell to the ground, causing Eggman's henchmen to run away. As soon as the metal had corroded, we knew that the battle had been won.

_I Hear Jerusalem bells are ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field  
For some reason I can not explain  
I know Saint Peter will call my name  
Never an honest word  
But that was when I ruled the world_

As we were landing, Tails and I were shooting at whatever robots were near the remains of the teleportation device. When we did land, I jumped off the wing and Tails opened the hatch of the plane to jump out of it.

"Yo Dex," said a familiar voice. I turned around to se my true blue friend along with a few others. "Hey Sonic," I said. "Now are you brave or are you brave?" Asked Sonic. "Hm, I gonna have to go with brave 'cause brave is for squares," I said jokingly. Everyone laughed as I said this. "Now how's that for an adventure?" Asked Knuckles lightly punching my arm. "Awesome," I answered Knuckles. "Now where did you learn to shoot like that?" Asked Rouge. "Well, nowhere. I never used a gun until today," was my answer. "Now with that kind of skill with a gun, talent like this doesn't come that quickly. Takes a whole lotta luck for something like that to happen," said Blaze. "Now, I wouldn't call it luck, I would call it... Well, luck I guess. So what?" I asked. "So, you would really be contributing a lot for this group if you were our gunman," said Silver. "Hmm, gunman huh?" I pondered, "Interesting. Something for me to definitely consider." "Great," said Sonic, "So you'll do it?" I sweatdropped and sighed as the blue hedgehog said this.

"Hey Sonic," shouted a very familiar female voice. Sonic turned to where the voice was coming from and was suddenly tackled by the pink hedgehog we all know and love. "Must you always do that, Amy?" Asked Sonic. "Yes, I must," said Amy as she snuggled her head into his chest." Sonic sweatdropped at the feeling of this but he returned the hug anyway, being the kind hero he was. "Oh Dexter," said another familiar voice, only it was female and high-pitched. I turned to see Cream and Cheese running over to me with open arms, well, Cheese was flying but you get my point. I opened my arms as well andcatching them in a warm embrace. "I was so worried about you," said Cream. "Chao," said Cheese. "It's okay," I said, "Don't worry, I'm here." "I'm glad," said Cream. "Chao," said Cheese.

"Dexter!" Shouted another female voice. I looked over to see that it was Lauren running towards me, panting as she ran. "Lauren," I shouted and began running for her. It seemed like it took an eternity to reach eacother, but it was worth it in the long run. She jumped into my arms and wrapped her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist and we spun around a little. It felt so good to be with her again, and after such a dangerous mission, it felt like years since I've seen her wwhen it's only been a couple of hours. I looked into her golden-amber eyes which glowed with passion. I felt her fae get closer and closer with mine, but it was cut off by an "Ahem..."

We looked over to the side to see where that "ahem" came from. Apparently it was Knuckles, who was tapping his foot, expecting answers. After a moment, I got up the courage to say something, "Uh... Everyone, this is Lauren, she's gonna be living with us for a while." "How come?" Asked Knuckles. "Well... 'Cause she has no other place to go and we have plenty of space," I answered. "Could you be a little more specific about her... situation?" Asked Knuckles. "Look, now is not the time to ask questions," I said, "We have to find the Chaos Emerald." "Oh yeah," said Ben, "That's right. Everyone start searching!"

Just then a shine of light shown through the corroded metal that was once a part of Eggman's plan. I ran over to the light a saw that the source was the Chaos Emerald. I picked it up and showed it to everyone. "Hey, I found it," I shouted. Everyone laughed and cheered as I pridefully showed the purple gem in my hands. Just then, we heard laughing coming from somewhere. I looked to see where it came from, but then I felt the Emerald pesence from my hands vanishing. I looked at my hands to notice the Emerald was gone.

I looked up to see the emerald being withheld by none other than the evil doctor himself. He was in what looked like a giant fighting robot with very muscular physique and clad in red with Eggman's symbol in the center of the chest. "Hehehe," laughed the doctor, "So, you thought you could outsmart me this time, Hedgehog?" "Eggman!" Sonic shouted, "Give it back!" "Why should I?" Asked Eggman, "I worked so hard to keep this beauty to myself, now if you would just hold still, I would have beat you by now." "Heh, kiss my hedgehog ass," said Sonic. That comment seemed to irritate Eggman very much. "Wise guy," he said angrily, "I'll show you."

Then without thinking, I fired my gun at Eggman only for him to duck behind the windsheild at the last second. He looked over at me and gave me a hard look. "Nice try," he said, "But it's bulletproof!" Before I knew it, I felt an tight grip around my body, so tight that I dropped my gun. He brought me up to eye level so he could converse with me, but I knew he didn't want any small talk.

"So you're the one who's been shooting at my robots and destroying everything I held near and dear to me," said the egg-shaped doctor, "What's your name?" "D-D-Dexter," I said weakly. "Well Dexter," said Eggman, "I certainly hope you can swim, we're taking a little trip to the ocean." As I heard those words, I couldn't help but be terrified at that moment. "What!? Nooooo!!" I shouted. Just then, I could feel us flying away from where we were and where would be my doom if somebody didn't do something fast...

--

Well, that's it for this chapter. Starting by the next chapter, I'll have an editor: SexyShadowGirl (a.k.a. Caroline) I would've had her edit this one, but I got so excited that I just had to post this chapter right away. Well, please stay tuned for the next chapter and please review.


End file.
